Beyblade Witch Queen
by vattallini
Summary: The truth of Hilary/Hiromi Tachibana's past is revealed when the boys find out she's a witch. But not just a witch, a witch queen and she was given mission that boys have mistakenly fallen into. As Hilary's past comes to haunt her, the world becomes ready for the truth of paganism and witchcraft and beyblading has been part of it the whole time. It's time for a revolution.
1. Part 1

**1st Backstory of Witch Queen Hiromi/Hilary Tachibana**

So after having a quick discussion about Kai and Yuri with having such sad childhoods and wanting to protect them as children because their precious and shit is gonna happen to them later on that will affect their lives later. The post reminded me that I really gave Hiromi a dark back story when it came to my headcannon idea of her as the Witch Queen of Witches.

The concept that went into creating back story of this idea for several years now, I obviously went through a bunch of ideas of how to give my favorite character a good backstory considering that she really had none to begin with when she entered in the show. This gives me piles of imaginative ideas and so I did go through many kinds of several ideas while also researching constant kinds of histories dealing with witchcraft and witches. Many of them being gruesome, tragic and misogynistic events that ultimately led to what I feel is a part of history and even in present time we still go through when it came to the incredible violence between religions, race, gender and even economy and politics. It really is amazing how it feels like were entering that time again, repeating history only this time, were telling ourselves it's okay because the new leader of the US does it, so its okay.

It's not okay, its fucked up, and never have I realized that it's probably the time now to talk about this since the goal in the beginning of the headcannon was to give awareness and knowledge on what a real witch was compare to what we think it always is because the concept of a real witch has been slandered with historic archives of evidence that favors only one side and never viewing the perspective of the other.

The first headcannon/backstory that I started with was that Hiromi always knew she was a witch, she was kept in the closet or in this case, the broom closet. She disguises herself as a normal school girl, but when found out the truth about her, she does not only look different on the fact her eyes are inhumanly bright blue, admits to be born in Boston, Massachusetts, is Japanese American and is born to a very strict catholic family but that she's older then 15\16 years old. In fact Hiromi appeared to look like she is in between her early to mid 20's, but she claims she's actually in her mid thirties. Hiromi/Hilary even admitted that her name wasn't real, she had a real birth name, but she changed it since her existence was disowned. Why is this so? Well lets start around the late 1970's, where Hiromi's family seriously thought there was something wrong with her. Her own mother, a devote catholic and American with Japanese background, believes there was something evil inside her daughter when in fact Hiromi was experiencing her new found spiritual abilities that made her unique. When she was ten years old, her mother had three priests perform three different exorcisms on her to rid out the "evil" inside of her. All three priests in private sexually assaulted her and her mother refused to believe her.

After the exorcisms was deemed 'successful, but not permanent' Hiromi started to fill herself with rage which only made her new found abilities louder and more dangerous. She suffered from PTSD of the rape of her priests and would lash out and attach her family members and visitors when she was touched or forced into things. Finally her mother couldn't take it anymore, and by the age of 12, Hiromi was kicked out of her house, her mother disowning her. Hiromi for the past few months in Massachusetts would be shuffled out of group homes and into the streets, and she would starve and steal money and food. She was caught and arrested in a county jail when she was trying to sneak and steal food from a gas station. Before she was moved on to a foster and group home, since she was a minor, a mysterious women pretending to be Hiromi's aunt bailed her out and took her to eat out in a diner. This mysterious woman was a classy, seductive and intelligent person who told Hiromi that she bailed her out because she knows what Hiromi was. And Hiromi who obviously thought this was woman was a Madam collecting new girls for her escorts, didn't believe her until she showed what she could do. Hiromi's strange abilities coincided with this mysterious woman who was named Abigail Winters. She caused her spoon to stir by itself to show Hiromi, and even somehow brainwashed the waiter in having the food they ordered for free by just requesting it. With that, Abigail asked for Hiromi to show her something strange. But Hiromi lately out of anger learned to do something destructive. With just the incentive look of someone, Hiromi caused a man across at the diner's bar to make his nose bleed and and then make him faint and have a seizure. Abigail pretty much explained everything after that.

Witches, women in the suffrage, the idea of a witch being not real, and that their were so many of them in the world, they aren't even aware of it. Right then and there, Abigail decided to have Hiromi change her name as a fresh new start to a second chance at her life being worth something. Hilary opened a phone book and covered her eyes while her finger glided on the names and numbers. Her finger landed on a random name, Hilary and decided to call herself that from now on. Abigail took Hiromi into her small apartment , deciding to make her witchling student and teach her the common ways of witchcraft and to control her abilities. She would be given exercises on how to meditate, control her emotions, and ground herself in order for her to abilities to cause no harm from her unintentional feelings. Abigail would have Hilary use her abilities to take down men usually in power that held hypocrisy of religious, political, racist and sexist agendas. Abigail would get Hiromi to use her abilities to bind them and then have them be killed by strange causes. Abigail also taught Hiromi how to spot other witches, helping Hiromi gather a new student and friend Tiffany Torres, another foster kid who was living on the streets. They both clicked right away and the two became close that Abigail decided to make them sisters when she took it in their favor to adopt both the girls and be their mother. Hilary and Tiffany Winters learned to share and even enhance their abilities with new found ones when they became closer.

In time Abigail decided to form a coven of young lost witches and Hiromi and Tiffany would be the gatherers. Bringing in tons of young witches from battered homes, foster care, the streets and even out of state, into a new manor home they bought and moved to South Carolina, making everyone think it was a private school of gifted girls when it really was a Coven of witches. Hiromi and Tiffany being the oldest and the most experience in using the craft, became immediate teachers aid to Abigail. With that, they were the helping the coven come together to do justice in the name of the persecuted that Abigail secretly had a list of names for the coven to kill off of, names of people in South Carolina that Abigail wanted to get rid of. In just those few years, Hilary felt that whatever her mother was having her do, she started to doubt that they were doing justice when they really were committing murder with their magick. From binding, to cursing afar, the coven could attack anyone and cause strange incidents to happen by just being far away from the incident that took place. Tiffany didn't think her mother was doing any wrong, but Hilary noticed she had become more bloodthirsty and desperate to impress their mother. Hilary felt unease of what was happening to the coven when she started to question what they were really doing and her mother becoming more desperate and impatient with her when it came to killing off the list of names she had secretly kept.

Hilary in the coven find out Tiffany behind her back took a few witchlings to murder a right wing congressman and his family when information of a runaway witch was found killed in the woods by the congressman's son who bullied and attacked the young girl with religious threats and chased her in the woods and ended up setting her on fire and the father himself covers up the story by paying the chief and sheriff as a suicide and slandering her name as slut. Hilary tries to stop Tiffany and the witchlings saving the congressman's family, but Abigail manages to grasp the father and son and Hilary fails to save them. Tiffany captures Hilary and takes her to the coven to face her betrayal and punishment to the coven and Abigail. Abigail secluded her in solitary confinement for three days, while some of the witchlings who like Hilary questioned her choices and started to wonder if Hilary was right for trying to save and prevent the attack on the Congressman. Because of this, when Abigail releases Hilary from her locked prison, half of the coven requested an intervention on what as a coven they were doing was considered the good of their kind, or they were making blood baths. Abigail tries to convince the Coven and Hilary that they are taking down the people who have threatened and attacked their kind and caused history of misunderstandings that had lead to damaging long periods of time. Hilary tries to convince the coven and Abigail that killing off the families of the ancestors who harmed their kind and the people who continue to cause mental and physical harm won't stop the violence and erase the targets on their backs for just being different. Hilary and half of the coven side with her admitting that they do feel wrong harming people they don't personally know or feel are responsible for their ancestors actions.

Tiffany attacks Hilary and the coven split in two fighting each other. A witch dies and soon the night causes a blood bath. Tiffany tries to kill Hilary, only to see Abigail saves her life by stabbing Tiffany. Tiffany dies as Abigail tells Hilary that its okay, they can start over again, because Hilary is her first and only daughter. Abigail locks the remaining witchlings away and tries to set the place on fire. Hilary tries to stop her, but Abigail with her binding magick stops Hilary from moving. Abigail kills off the last of the witchlings after she puts them to sleep while Hilary was tied and locked away and out of sight. Abigail tries to set the house on fire and Hilary breaks her binding spell trying to stop Abigail. She finds the remaining witchlings bodies and kills Abigail out of anger.

Hilary leaves the Coven manor and disappears from South Carolina, a week later, the murder of the coven house appeared on the news, and Hilary took a one way trip on a cruise to Northern Europe where she ended up heading to Sweden. By this time, Hilary was 18 years, it was the mid nineties and Hilary tried to erase everything of who she was and what happened by trying to find answers of what happened. Investigators never came to the concluded idea there was a survivor of the coven but the news slandered the murdered as a satanic cult because they found chalk pentagrams on the floors and deity altars with statues believed to represent the devil. The coven manor became a haunted and overly misrepresented of a cult with young girls. Rumors ruined what investigators observed of the case by the media and just became one of the most disturbing instances that happened in South Carolina.

Hilary in Sweden travels across other parts of the Netherlands by sailing to other parts of the north when she gets swept away in a storm and is saved by a Viking Storm witch that took her in an tries to help Hilary with lost situation. The Viking witch and her Norwegian Viking tribe lived in solitary, reliving and practicing their pagan practices and traditional spiritual values. A sayer of the tribe speaks to Hilary about how she must take a journey to meet every powerful spiritualist across the world to learn their perspectives and values in order to find an understanding and progressive compromise of her experience so far. The Viking storm witch teaches Hilary storm magick, fencing, archery, wood and metal carving while searching to find a small part of the answer to her troubles after experiencing a Norse Goddess speaking to her about her mother and the role of a witch really is, at least in the Netherlands.

The Viking storm witch sets course for Hilary to head to Eastern Europe, in Slovenia where she must meet a young fire Romani witch to teach her their pagan ways. Hilary travels to Slovenia and meets a Slavic Romani tribe that teaches her fire magick and the origins of fire magick in the Eastern European culture. The young fire Romani witch teaches Hilary to stand on burning camp fires and absorb the fire and drag the flames out from inside of her. She can never be lit on fire and die being burn to death unless she lets it. They teach her how to survive in the woods and adapt to her environments in case she is being hunted down. They teach her how to ride and escape on horses, the freedom to dance, what to eat in the woods, and to hunt and skin animals. Soon the Romani tribe was integrated by town folks and were being chased and attacked out of country, so Hilary was told to head to Poland to meet a male forest witch named Claude, and she escaped on horseback to Poland.

Hilary runs into wolves chasing her on horseback and being chased by European Alt-right group members on the European border. One of the wolves saves her and guides her into the wolves, finding out the wolf was the forest witch Claude in disguised by glamour earth magick and let Hilary into a solitary cabin in the woods. Claude teachers Hiromi about the spiritual entities of the forest and earth and how to contact deities through animal and earth magick. Hilary learns who and what her familiar and animal totem is, and learns she is being guided and watch by the Goddess Hecate, the goddess of witches, in the form of a barn owl that has been following her. Hilary is taught to live in the woods by Claude and is able to see and contact the spirits of the forest. Hilary gets an understanding on how to ground herself much more then how Abigail taught her, but also learns through Claude that there is something grand about to happen to her and is told to speak to the God of the forest himself, the Celtic Horned God Cernunnos. Hilary meets Cernunnos in a mediative state and comes to her about her rebirth about to happen. Hilary has been chosen to be a leader of her kind, but she can't take this role unless she is reborn. Cernunnos leaves with Hilary without any answers to her questions, but is told by Claude she must head to Germany to meet an elderly kitchen witch in Frankfurt.

Hilary heads to Frankfurt, Germany when she becomes a student to an elderly sweet Kitchen witch who owns a bakery. She teaches Hilary kitchen magick and the uses of her tools including the history and background of the cauldron. She teaches Hilary to speak to the Celtic goddess Ceridwen, goddess of rebirth, transformation, and inspiration. All characteristics of the cauldron and why cooking and brewing is such an important role to pagan witchcraft. Hilary feels complete and happy in her role learning about her background and abilities, realizing she is starting to enjoy her current situation she is. Hilary enjoys part time working in the bakery, and part time as a student being taught divination, herb magick, cooking magick, and how to work with spiritual fairies who play around in the bakery. Hilary is taught a new kind of patience and feels at home in Frankfurt realizing Germany is a very liberal place, as many of the customers know about her new boss being a kitchen witch and come by for her healing meals and sweets all the time. A few months living in Frankfurt, Hilary was trusted confidently enough to gather wild herbs on her own and gather supplies at the Organic market.

Hilary comes home being rampaged by burglars in the bakery and is kidnapped and taken prisoner with the kitchen witch in the back of a van and driven to Luxembourg. Hilary and the kitchen witch are taken to a solitary farm and is imprisoned in a outside cell under a execution stage of a noose next to other prisoners in iron cells filled with children and adults who have been also kidnapped. Hilary learns that they've been kidnapped because they are suspected to be witches. The kitchen witch gets dragged away and as Hilary watches these religious witch hunters impale the kitchen witch and burn her alive. Hilary sees this and sees that young children are witnessing this, and she tries to shield and protect them.

Hilary and a few other women her age are taken out of the cells and strapped into iron chairs being interrogated. Hilary was tortured for several hours a day and then stripped naked and thrown into a seal underground room over night and almost froze to death. Hilary was taken out the next morning and chained to a table to be interrogated again. She was desperate to attack these people, until she learned it was a family of witch hunters that owned the torture camp. She was unchained and forced to stand in line with other girls while the youngest son of the witch hunter's family practices shooting a pistol on the line of girls. He straight shoots and kills the line of girls and when he got to Hilary, she started to sing a religious song her mother sang to her when she was little and when she went to church with her family. This gets the boy to refuse to shoot Hilary and suddenly like her, requesting his older brothers to make her his playmate. Hilary is becomes the boys new toy and playmate and has to sleep in the main house of the farm, where parts of the day she is forced to sing, tell stories, and draw and play with the youngest son. The witch hunter family who is greatly against this, doesn't want to angry their star child, and is forced to put up with what Hilary does to make their youngest son, since he somehow convinces them he can transform her into a Christian and when she dies, her soul will go to heaven instead of hell.

Hilary feels stuck in the situation as she is constantly trying to live when she is still forced to sleep in the iron cells and is forced to witness helplessly one night when then boy decides to choose to burn a witch that is younger then him and burn her to the stake. Hilary helpless cannot stop it, and her seeing the death of the young girl forces her abilities to explode out of control. The fire from the burning stake literally sets flame to the whole farmland. Hilary escapes her cell and tears open all the other cells and help escape other innocent people, when she kills the witch hunters to protecting the witches and non witches from being killed. Hilary then faces the young witch hunter and he tries to understand why she did what she did. Hilary tries to see if there is hope to help this child by seeing that he can progress and have a chance of a compassionate and open minded life in the future, but he tells Hilary that he needs to kill all/the witches in the world, because he taught himself to believe that is the only way to to save this world. Hilary asks why he bothered to keep her alive and the boy tells her, that he thinks she is beautiful and hoped to make her his wife so they can play games all the time, but she would never be freed, she would be his always. Hilary realizes there is no hope to save this boy as his family has already brainwashed him. Hilary makes the hard decision to kill the boy to prevent deaths he may caused in the future.

Hilary runs into the woods as the whole farmland is on fire and the many survivors running and escaping into the woods while Luxembourg authorities and fire department heads to put out the fire. Hilary in tears and in hopelessness begs the universe to kill her, and then a barn owl leads her to a hidden lake where the goddess Hecate appears in front of Hilary and takes her into lake to be cleansed and re birthed. Hecate kisses Hiromi's forehead and crowns her as the queen of witches, having suffered so much, is reborn by the goddess and is given all natural abilities of spiritual power and hidden wisdom to the answers of the alternate universal lives of past, present, and future. From the kiss, a crescent moon mark appears on Hiromi's forehead and her eyes change from brown to inhuman blue and all her wounds from the torture was suddenly healed by the waters of the lake. Hilary somehow from this kiss cannot age anymore, and is able to stay young because Hecate physically blessed her.

Hilary survives the incident of the torture camp, and with abilities she is unaware of, she is able to disguise herself and shield herself from suspecting eyes in Luxembourg and left the country. On her own, she tries to spiritually contact the kitchen witch's spirit to ask what she should do now, but instead is visited by Fae of the bakery telling her she has to leave and head to the Middle East to meet the ice/water witch in Pakistan. One of the Muslim witches in the Middle East. Hilary makes a faery door for the Fae of the bakery to depart in and she manages to put the bakery up for sale and leave to the Pakistan. Hilary goes to Pakistan only to come into trouble first hand of culture misunderstanding and runs into the Pakistani witch and they escape in a rural empty area where the Pakistani witch lives underground. She easily learns about who Hilary is by telling Hilary her crescent moon on the her forehead is the Bhindu Visargo, a power symbol and crown that only can be given by the divine. Hilary tells the Muslim witch what Hecate told her and learns from that the ice witch already knows by looking in her eyes. The Muslim witch continues to teach Hilary how to the magick of water works and the power and characteristics it holds. Hilary struggles to understand what she is suppose to do as the newly found witch queen of her kind, but the Muslim witch tells her that no one can tell her by her. The element water helps her look deeper inside to find answers as it functions on emotions and wisdom in one. She teaches Hilary how to survive in the heat and desert learning to find water as well as educated about Muslim spirituality and culture. Hilary learns the goal of Quran and about how certain witches in the world can be religious without being pagan and that their choice of being a witch really is a self journey, much like every other religion. Hilary learns the kind of misogyny and sexism in the Middle East and how being Muslim has nothing to do with it. Hilary learns to summon water from the heat and air and is able to speak to spirit of the desert that helps her understand her internal issues about Abigail and what happened to her in Luxembourg.

Hilary throughout this time succeeds in her training with the Pakistani Witch tells her to head to China where a Chinese elemental witch teaches her about the elements of the winds, then heads to South Korea where she goes to a shaman that teachers her about spirit summoning and contact, teaching Hilary the power of objects having entities and souls themselves. Then she is told to head to Japan where in Mt. Fuji a Glamour Witch lives in disguise and hiding from the public and learns how to disguise herself and be aware of the glamour abilities with illusion. Hilary is able to hide from the public and from preying eyes of people suspecting her as a witch. The glamour witch helps Hilary tap into her witch queen self and helps tackle her true form as a true witch queen. Hilary is given the choice now to go on her own and start her life and choose to continue her journey now about coming out as the witch queen or live in solitary peace while still trying to take on responsibilities as the new witch queen.

Either way, Hilary can't escape being the queen of witches, and is forced to find a way to live her life now. Hecate comes to Hilary again and leads her to missing piece of her crown, an ancient jeweled silver beyblade that was made by Hecate. This object is the symbol of Hecate for witches and a weapon that can only be used in beyblade battles of supernatural power. No human can touch this blade but can take part in a supernatural battle as long as they accept that if they lose, they must die. Hilary takes the blade as a brooch necklace and hides it while looking afar at a middle school.

Curious she glamours herself as a fourteen year old school girl attending the school and walks around trying to find a kind of meaning to what she should do now in her situation. Wondering if simple innocent minds may have a simple answer to this lost issue. She gets mistaken to be a new student and ends up attending school and being in the same class as Tyson Kinomiya, the beyblade world champion and decides to have a second life as a student enjoying the normal lifestyle of childhoods that she basically didn't have. She makes her own identity and personality and make sure no one would suspect a thing about real self. When Hilary and her classmate Kenny gets kidnapped because of Tyson, she learns her secret is still safe and decides to stay with the group of boys to see if anything else suspects her or anything of anti-witch behavior.

In time Hilary became close friends with the Bladebreakers and fell in love with them, feeling she had a real family for the first time and felt she was living a normal peaceful life that had nothing to do with witches and paganism, but just simple lifestyle, worrying about other people's issues and solving the problems of the Bladebreakers. Still in disguise, she figures helping these boys would help her find what kind of Queen she needs to be to her kind. But she became more and more scared of telling the truth, and worried more about their safety instead of hers, and the cause maybe because of her.

The day that Tyson was battling Ozuma in the park when she tries to get the class to make Tyson do clean up duty at school, the bit beasts attack and make contact with Hilary causing her to faint. Dragoon makes contact with Hilary and on her own, she goes into a meditation state finding out Dragoon is Tyson's ancestor that possessed Tyson's beyblade and came from his family's samurai sword. He tells her that his soul was forced to be Tyson's guardian. Dragoon knowing that Hilary is a witch, requests her to help him find a way to make contact with him, or at least help him and ground him.

Hilary says she'll think about it when over time the spirits of the other Bit beasts that belong to the Bladebreakers were once real people. Dranzer was a Russian witch Queen who was burnt to the stake by her own people after they tried to persecute her for being a witch even though she saved a kingdom from poverty, her religious enemies took her down and executed her. She turns out to be Kai Hiwatari's past life, and Abigail Winters great ancestor.

Draciel is a Spanish Conquistador and Max's ancestor who was killed by the magick of Native American witch who used an homemade spinning top to control the Conquistador's body to attack his own people when they invaded the new world and tried to pillage the natives. The native witch kills him after he kills his own people and is fed to a large pile of snapping turtles.

Drigger is Rei's ancestor that was the founder of the White Tiger clan and hills and had history with Tyson's samurai ancestor Dragoon as enemy soldiers from different territories. Rei's ancestor assassinated Dragoon. Dragoon's wife at the time gave birth to his son and gave her son to Dragoon's brother and family to be raised in the Kinomiya family dojo while she heads to China and assassinates Rei's ancestor and delivers his head to his wife and newly born son.

The two newly widows decide that Drigger's wife has the permission from Dragoon's wife to kill her to end this violence between both of them and make sure their sons start peace between each other. Dragoon's wife is killed and her body is delivered by boat back to Japan to be cremated with her husband and Drigger's wife who was a priestess kills herself and uses the power of her soul to turn her husband into a giant white tiger that guided his clan with his son to hidden hills and became White tiger Hills. With this newly found information, Hilary decides to stay and help protect the boys while also still searching for what kind of Queen she wishes to be.

When Hilary meets Max's mom Judy Tate for the first time, she learns that Judy Tate and Abigail Winters were half sisters. Abigail Winters ran away from her home when Judy was at a young age after her witch mother left her father and he remarried her stepmother and had Judy. Her stepmother feared Abigail and didn't understand her so when she was a teenager, she ran away from home, changed her name from Abigail Tate to her mothers maiden name Winters, and learned her mother ran off and remarried and her last name changing to Ivanov. She found out she had a son, but has no idea where he is, or her mother as it is said she died of an illness in Serbia. Hilary keeps this secret for awhile until she is forced to shed her glamour magick and the boys finds out she's a witch and hears her backstory.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2 Continuation of Witch Queen Hilary/Hiromi's Origin**

I know people on tumblr like , were interested in reading what happens after Hilary is found out as witch or how the blade breakers found out, because the origin story really was about how she became school girl Hilary Tachibana and what was the real Hilary underneath the cover up of her being this independent and compassionate school girl that was Tyson's classmate. Because in the long run, she became sort of an enigma because we never see her other life. everyone was about her support for the boys, we rarely saw her personal life at home, we rarely saw her talking about her family, personal life, and past events she has experienced. Everything it seemed the writers explicitly meant to make her life turn around and adrenaline addicting when she goes on adventures with Tyson and his friends and that is suppose to be an awakening call of her character becoming part of the team.

So much of that is fair, but also unrealistic. No one in real life is like that, even the most plain person in the world has had some kind of drama and issues in their past to tremble and challenge their character, and have some how kept those dark secrets, whether they were feelings or actions, away from the surface to try to show an appealing reputation as normal and average in public. It is by far, real. Because everyone has a part of themselves that make them interesting, and that interesting is also normal because it is part of themselves.

With this, I have long thought hard of what kind of appropriate come back for Hilary returning her state as a witch would be and how the witch characters I have created would come into full play here while also keeping the somewhat traditional sense of Beyblade but also try treating it like their audience was older and smarter. Something in which I find myself constantly having trouble believing anyone would care to even read or watch if it was real. The greatest thing that has happen in these few months and weeks is that I found that it is something that people would read and watch. A small portion of Tumblr has helped realize my works are worth something. And it has atleast given me the confidence to continue the story of Hilary the Witch Queen and her journey to bringing the world of paganism into the open again.

So much in my country has been going on, our new president by the end of week may call for a shut down of the government while also arresting wiki leaks, a freedom of speech site where they don't steal information, they publish it for all to see. So while learning and rereading the tales of the Witchcraze and many other recurring events all over the world that seems to be repeating again presently, I feel I need to write this to remind people that your not just citizens in your country, but people of the world, whether you are of different faiths, race, gender, or occupation, we are human beings, and we still have a chance to make sure humanity remains in not just our environments, but in ourselves as well. Hope and taking action to send a message, whether it be by any medium, the one thing as artists we are, is we are the messengers to our society, we remind you of the grief and pain as much as the good and purity as well. It is not to shame you, it is to remind and teach you that certain mistakes made are meant to teach us to not make the same mistake again. I hope my story of Hilary will help you see that, considering I am part of a community that has been stereotyped as evil, I might as well tell you what that evil really is on my side, and how similar mine is to yours. In the long run, I hope we will find that we are more similar then you think, even with the differences we have.

By the time Bega had crippled and the BBA Association was building itself up again slowly, the bladebreakers; Ray, Max, Tyson and Kai have decided to stick together in Japan with Kenny and Hilary helping out the company bring itself back up as an international company. It didn't take long, as the association still had many ties to the BBA and its international commercializations and sponsors, it was easy for the BBA to make a comeback. One of their connections of course was Max's mother and her science company in specializing in beyblades and beybladers, helped to reach the BBA build one of its headquarters in New York again, this time to promote it would be Tyson and his teammates who defeated the opponent Bega last summer for their international challenge against Boris and his company to return everything they can back to the BBA, and have Mr. Dickenson be back in control and have loyal proper surrogates to have by his side, in case a scheme like Boris did with the BBA would ever happen again.

Upon their arrival in New York, the group team was invited to visit Max's mother, Judy Tate to her Beyblade Engineer center where they do all kinds of mechanical and even historical and scientific studies of the sport beyblade and their inventions to help further increase the enjoyment of the sport. While Max was excited to see his mother, Kenny, the chief engineer, mechanical expert and genius of the team, was excited to see the new preparations of the beyblade engineering compound and the new inventions they have created for future beybladers. Hilary was just glad to come to New York again and see the sights, but also appreciative of seeing Judy again, as she was a respectful and very intelligent woman.

Judy went to take the group of kids to show the prototype beyblades, meeting up with the former PPB All Starz members, Rick, Emily, Eddy, and Micheal. Judy showed the team the prototype beyblades and while that was going on, Hilary heard a faint singing voice singing a familiar song she hadn't heard in awhile, and she knew she was the only one who could hear it, as she turned her head to find the singing voice, she spotted behind them on a table, an open package that had a silver and black beyblade inside of it, Hilary gasped noticing what it was when suddenly Judy's hand appeared to close the opened package to hide what Hilary was staring at. Judy tells Hilary to not look at what she tried to cover with her hand, but this got Max's attention and asked what his mother was hiding from. Judy took a deep breath and let it out as calm as she could as she uncovered her hand to take out the black and silver beyblade but quickly put it on the table as it stung her fingertips. Thats when Judy decided to tell Max that he had an Aunt that his mother never told him about. Judy Tate had an older half sister who she found out recently was dead and had a few of her belongings delivered to her from South Carolina, since it took the police and customs awhile to find any family members listed in her papers, finding out Judy's half sister kept her existence a secret for awhile from people like the IRS and the government. Judy just found out with her delivered belongings her older sister was dead, and has been dead for about twenty years now, but it took that long for her to be notified her death because her sister kept her life unknown to the public.

Judy explains that Max's aunt was named Abigail Winters and that she never told about her to Max because she ran away from home when she was only 13 and Judy was very very young when she left. Judy tells Max while his group of friends listen that before his grandfather married his grandmother, Judy's mother, he was once married to another woman, Abigail's mother, who left his grandfather because she was being harassed and mistreated for being what Judy explained was, "Unique" and "different" so the neighbors drove her out of her home hoping that if she leaves, things will get better for her daughter and husband so they wouldn't have to go through the whispers and mistreatment that she went to while living there. This caused Max's grandfather to remarry to Judy's mother, and they had her. But Abigail grew very much similar to her mother, and she scared Judy's mother, because her "Unique" and "different" ways on how she is worried Judy's mother of Judy's safety. Abigail one night overheard the conversation between her father and step mother and was horrified that she may have to do the same thing her mother did, feeling unwanted and unloved. the next morning Abigail confronted Judy's mother and they argued while young Judy played in the corner of the living room. They both screamed and Abigail caused an uproar earthquake in the house that terrified Judy's mother and went to protect Judy grasping her at the corner of the living room. Abigail seeing the kind of mother her step mother is, knows now that she would prefer Judy over her any time and left the house, never returning.

Judy tells Max that the last time she saw Abigail was days before she was going to marry Max's father. She found a way to contact Abigail and had tea gathering together where she wanted to invite Abigail to her wedding, hoping she can bring back the rest of her family since she is going to be married soon. She wanted so much of Abigail regroup her family since there was still no way of finding out what happened to Abigail's mother when she left. She thought she could mend the wounds of the past with a new start. But Abigail refused saying that she ran away disowning Judy and her mother and doesn't wish to be part of anything of that kind of past. Abigail didn't forgive her father and didn't forgive her step mother and knew she would raise Judy to fear Abigail because her own step mother didn't want her. Abigail left Judy alone that day and taught her a life lesson: to always be there for yourself and for your own benefit, and let nothing else stop you. You will always be on your own, and sadly that is something that young Judy had realized when she focused on her work and had to separate herself from her husband.

Max didn't know how to handle the news, but Judy continued telling Max that the package had this silver and black beyblade in it, delivered by the customs that it belonged to Abigail. so Judy is going to try to test it and understand it's makeshift. Because she never knew her sister beybladed and also there is something on it that may hurt anyone who touches it, so she wonders if it's either poisoned or contaminated somehow. But she feels if she studies this beyblade, she will find a little more about her half sister, someone who she had always felt was an enigma to her has emotionally kept secret from anyone for so long.

Hilary can suddenly hear the voice singing again faintly as Judy finishes her explanation. She hears it coming from the silver beyblade and can see there is a spirit inside trying to get Hilary's attention. She knows whose voice is it, and starts to feel agitated unsure of what she should do in her situation as it appeared she was the only one hearing the singing voice and nothing else. She didn't know if she should call attention to it, or tell someone. Max then goes over to pick up the beyblade but Hilary tries to stop him, but couldn't when he asks her why, she didn't have any explanation for him. He then continued to pick up the beyblade only it burnt his finger tips which made Judy side with Hilary on why he shouldn't have touched it. Max asked his mother what made Abigail and her mother "Unique" and "different" that caused everyone else to drove them away. Judy explains her mother never really explained, just that she told Judy once there was some kind of evil inside of her that Abigail couldn't control. But Judy never believed it. Hilary came to look closer to the beyblade, the only one of the group staring very intensely at it, Hilary was secretly trying to tear the beyblade apart from the inside, but the beyblade started spinning by itself causing the lights in the room to flicker and the electricity to go on and off.

Everyone backed away from the beyblade, as it started to spin by itself picking up speed and creating wind in the room as papers fly and then chairs started to fly off and hit the walls and windows. A great dark mist started to form out of the center of the beyblade as it spun, and as the mist formed into a dark smokey figure, Hilary could hear the singing voice continue getting louder and louder as it formed, noticing that the other people in the room could start to hear the song too. There in full figure, the smoke formed Abigail's spirit in front of them, her ghostly figure, sitting on the table with bright white dead eyes, angry and intense. She took out a cigarette and placed it in her mouth, suddenly the cigarette lighted itself and she inhaled and blew out a large puff of smoke.

Abigail introduced herself and walked over to Judy, coming uncomfortably close to her, saying she wasn't wanting to see her little half sister. Abigail told the group that she is clearly dead, but didn't come out to say hello. She had unfinished business with her daughter. Judy asked when did she have a child, and Abigail said she had two, one died and the other she is aware is still alive. Max realized he had a cousin still around, and Judy asked what was it that she needed to finish with her daughter. Abigail was annoyed with her and told Judy it was because she was murdered by her daughter and she needed a talk to her. She spouted at Judy that she didn't care about her and wondered why her witchblade was even sent to her, since she spent so long making sure she never came across Judy and her mother and father again. Abigail noticed Max and asked if he was Judy's son. Max said yes to her, as Abigail lifted his chin up to look at him closely, disappointed with what she saw. Abigail only came back because some kind of familiar presence tried to destroy her vessel that her spirit has possess to survive in. She claimed her daughter is here, and has something important to talk about. Thats when she called out Hilary's name, where everyone turned their heads shocked at Hilary who was only glaring back at Abigail.

Abigail said she had been watching Hilary all these years, even though her spirit has been taking occupation in her witchblade. She knows that when Hilary left the coven after the massacre, she left the country and then was blessed and coronated by the goddess of witches Hecate, becoming the first witch queen to her kind in several years. She was angry that Hilary has spent her years in hiding, covering herself in glamour magick hiding her true self from the public. When she should have been taking out the people whose ancestors persecuted their kind. Abigail believed Hilary could have taken her witch queen status and formed and army and revolution, taking down the power house Vatican that controls most of the world and eliminate the fundamentalist, bringing back witchcraft and paganism again by wiping away the ones who started the inquisition. Abigail felt that Hilary became weak, since she had so much hope for her, she became the powerful witch but she doesn't use that power the way she should , she doesn't kill for justice anymore and thought of Hilary had become too soft since she started to hang out with the blade breakers, calling them moronic men. When Hilary glared back at Abigail and said, "killing in the name of justice? I killed you, didn't I?"

This caused Abigail to get angry her spirit's supernatural abilities threw Hilary across the room and shatter through a glass wall and doorway, having her fall and slide to the ground. Tyson and the group came to help Hilary, but she took a large shard of glass, and crawled to the back wall of the hall way, leaning against it.

She looks around for Abigail's spirit but sees that she disappeared and so did her witchblade. Max and Judy tried to get Hilary explained what Abigail meant, but Hilary ignored them, she took the shard and stabbed it in her chest, took it out ripped off her skin, suddenly bursting into flames, and her skin underneath she was trying to rip off revealed galaxies underneath, as she stood up, tears off parts of her skin each time, sets her figure on fire, revealing more space like galaxies inside, under her flesh instead of blood and bone.

The flames finally eased away, as her true self was revealed. Hilary's eyes were blue, she had dark crescent moon mark on her forehead, Her finger nails grew back long and claw like, while what appeared around her neck, was a silver jeweled beyblade. She got up, clawing her hands out, as her knuckles and limbs cracked, she looked around and she motioned her arms that caused the wall to catch fire, but quickly went away, as she motioned her other hand to telekinetically crush tables and shattered glass doors and ceiling lights, she managed to look around, avoiding eye contact with everyone else, as she motioned her hands to cause the shattered glass to float upwards, there Abigail appears again, and Hilary causes the glass to catch fire and shoot at Abigail, making this large fire explosion, Hilary making sure that somehow the hallway was still kept intact.

Hilary went out to find and track down Abigail's spirit. She left the group only they insisted on following her, as Abigail's ghost through the building attacked and assaulted Hilary, as she fought back with her witch abilities, tearing apart the building.

The building fell apart from the ceiling as Hilary pulled concrete out of it to hit Abigail, but Abigail wrestled her down, only so Hilary could teleport herself away and attack her from behind, thus Abigail dropped her witchblade Hilary was able to grab it before she could, and attack her again trying to slice her with fiery hands but her spirit suddenly vanished and Hilary tried to use her senses to track where her spirit went. She ran back to the beyblade prototype room where she caught Abigail trying to choke the life out of Judy. Max and the group who followed watching Hilary with her fight with Abigail, followed her back to the prototype room where Max tried to stop Abigail hurting his mother when starting to run towards the two, but Hilary used her telekinetic abilities to pull Max away fiercely that it looked like a powerful force pulled back where his body flew into his friends and crashed into him.

Hilary called out 'mother!' getting her to stop choking Judy. Abigail stopped to look at Hilary. Hilary insisted on having Abigail tell her what she wanted from her.

Abigail let go of Judy as she coughed and gasp for air. Abigail walked over to Hilary slowly and a little closer. She said that all that she did for her, for tiffany, for the coven, was to insure that witches can come back to the real world, that she can eliminate the ignorance by getting rid of the people whose ancestors burned and killed their kind over nothing. Over their own kind, that paganism is the original and first religion that has ben recorded, and what created Christianity and Catholicism to begin with, but the people who turned to a man on a cross didn't want to work with the trancesendants who were the messengers between the living and universal gods. And they destroyed their own kind, caused so much massacres. Paganism had to come back, the old gods and religions needed to come back and be treated with respect and equality, but Abigail believed there is no way that anyone would try to change. That forever from 2 thousand years ago, the bible written by men who thought they wanted the world to be the way it is, destroyed the very essence of paganism as anything good or respected. It was that kind of thing that drove Abigail's mother away, forcing Abigail to learn on her own how to survive as a witch, and the only way she can ever come in the open and not hide in the shadows anymore is to eliminate the ones who are responsible who destroying their world. She believed they needed to come out by taking out the ones who are in control and take their place.

Now that Hilary is queen, Abigail didn't understand why she hasn't done it yet, she's spent years in hiding, in disguise like she was ashamed of who she was, hiding who she is and pretending to be someone else just so she can live another day residing with the beyblading team she has become part of.

Abigail thought that Hilary would have wanted to punish the people that have not only wronged her, but have even tried to kill her for who she is. Abigail reminded her again that the only family she can ever have, is of her own kind, there is no way she can be accepted in both kinds, human and witch.

Hilary only spoke in return about how she believes in people now then she ever did before. She is not only Hilary Tachibana, the school girl because she wants to survive and not be hunted and killed, but she is Hilary because she has to find out what kind of queen she wishes to be. Hecate wants the witches and pagans to come out of the shadows, but in her own way. in her own peaceful way, so much blood shed had she caused, even after Abigail's passing. Before the goddess of witches crowned, Hilary was kidnapped and prisoned in a witch hunter family's torture camp. They had their youngest in the family, a boy of nine years old, to practice shooting witches by giving him a gun and shooting at a line she and a few girls would forced to line up in and be shot at. She stopped the boy to get her to like her, but by the time she took down the torture camp and set ablaze the farm, Hilary had to kill the boy because his family already got to him. He wanted to own Hilary, make her his own slave, marry her, and forcibly convert and be forever reminded he sees her as tainted and only wishing for death as release. She had to kill the boy because he surely already believed witches were evil and liked killing them, because he felt like a hero. Never in her life, has she felt she deserved to die, she begged the gods to kill her, but Hecate came and rebirth her and made her queen instead. Not because she killed and stopped the witch hunters, but that she was willing to make the hardest decision, like killing a child, that made her worthy to be queen of her own kind. And even more because she wasn't and still isn't happy of her decision. Hilary learned she had taken in and carried burdens and took responsibility for everyone and herself all her life, even in the Coven, that she earned her crown because Hecate helped her see she is willing to take the burdens and sorrows and carry them as her strength to help and revolution her kind. But most of all, Hecate believed that she would bring her kind back in her own and compromising way.

Hilary explained that her job now is to protect these boys, after she made a deal with their holy beasts they wanted her to stay and help the bladebreakers because they are her new family now, she admitted to Abigail that she never told them because she was waiting for the right time, but the more she waited, the more she feared because she was in love with all of them, and didn't want to lose them. For her sake, she was willing to be school girl Hilary because they made her happy, they made her feel she was normal for the first time in her life. And she knows that if they can't forgive her, she is okay with that, because she is so grateful to experience the human world in a peaceful normal manner, a way for her to see not just so many national witches perspective, but she is also experienced the perspectives of humans across the world. And she sees peril, but also sees hope and determination and strength, something that she feels we can all learn from each other. She doesn't believe eliminating the people whose ancestors who killed witches, but she does believe they can progress and learn, through the hardship and the suffering. Hilary has seen violence only can breed more violence, and as witches they do the same thing. As the living witches they are, they bleed the same as humans, and witches aren't far off like humans if they end up repeating the same acts of violence and history.

Hilary tells Abigail that she loves her, and she is grateful for being the mother she never had, for taking her in, for teaching her the craft, for taking Tiffany in as her sister, for everything that she has done. But Hilary couldn't take the fact that deep down you didn't care about anyone else but her, not her sister witches in the coven, not even Tiffany, making her the one and only child of Abigail's that she could ever care about, Hilary couldn't take the fact that to erase the rest of the witches in the massacre, she had to kill the younger witchlings. That's why she took the axe and swung it to her face. She was so devastated and angry that she was willing to only keep the only one she felt she needed the most, everyone else was replaceable. Hilary believed that when she brought in the witchlings to form the coven, she was saving them from their abuse, their lives in foster care, from their pimps and their pedophile fathers and mothers who took advantage of them, she believed she was saving them like Abigail saved Hilary from the streets. She realized that even if Abigail was the mother she always wanted, she was also the mother that should never be. And she couldn't accept that. Hilary felt she justified the people that she made the coven kill for her by murdering Abigail, but she will always regret the decisions she made. Hilary told Abigail that she is free from her in death now, and she is ready to be her own kind of witch, her own witch queen, the way she wants it, the way she deserves.

Hilary took out Abigail's witchblade and said, "Im sorry mother, but i have to kill you again. You have to let go now. Please trust me I will do everything it is that we wanted, but Im going to do it my way for now on." And Hilary crushed the witchblade, crumbling into ash and dust as Abigail's spirit fades away. Hilary could only cry in despair as she saw Abigail fade away from her, releasing her spirit and never seeing her again. Her despair created a rupture of flames and smoke as she cried out screaming knowing she had to kill her mother twice. As the push of her power just exploded in the room, the group of beybladers were untouched, but were blown at by the aftershock.

Hilary kneeled down distraught and tearful, she started to sing the song that Abigail was singing to her when in the beyblade.

"Dee da, Dee da, Blackcoat's daughter..

What was in the holy water…

Gone to bed with an unclean head…

The angels they forgot her…

Dee da, dee da, blackcoat's daughter…"

Judy was being helped by Max when she recognized the song Hilary was singing to herself. Judy came and kneeled down next to Hilary, asking her where she heard that song. Hilary explained that Abigail sang to her when she was sad or had nightmares. Judy told Hilary that Abigail sang that song to her when she was young, and sang it to her the last time before she ran away. Judy hesitated but said that she is grateful that Hilary saved her and if Hilary needed any help, she can come to her and Max and her husband now that their family, but Hilary stopped her before could say family. Hilary asked Judy to leave her alone. Judy got up and walked over to the group of beybladers while Hilary gathered the ashes of the Abigail's witchblade and put it in a box.

Tyson walked over to Hilary and hesitated to say something to her. But he asked her when she was actually thinking of telling them that she was a witch. Hilary didn't answer him. She asked him why he was hear. Told Tyson that he shouldn't' forgive her, because she tricked and used him for her own benefit. She told Tyson that he shouldn't speak to her anymore. Kai asked why, and Hilary said she needed to be punished for the wrong that she did. And she believed that she deserved it. But Hilary gasped in shock feeling an earth shattering feeling. She gasped that Abigail is still here, that she never left. Hilary got up and turned around where everyone could see Abigail's spirit has attached to her back and she forced herself to possess Hilary.

Abigail took over Hilary's body and struck Tyson pushing an invisible form on him that flew backward to the ground. Abigail in Hilary's body clawed her hands as everything in the room set fire and started rising up wards, levitating and having glass objects break apart mid are and angled towards the blade breakers. She literally burst into flames caused the room to shake and jolt.

Hilary took over for a second and stopped Abigail, and crying out that to the bladebreakers, that she loves them.

She took her arm and shot it out toward the group and they felt she pushed them backward, when in fact Hilary transported them into another place, straight in a upstairs room where they could see through an open window the eiffel tower. Someone walks into a room, a French African woman, walking into seeing the group, startled at first. She asked who they are, and they explain their world champion beyblade athletes. She asked how they got in her room, and Judy explained that it would be too complicated to explain. But she threatened to call the police, if they didn't. Ray tried to explain that someone brought them here. She had a puzzled look on her face, when she asked if it was a witch that brought them here. They were all surprised and told her yes. She assumed that they were brought here for a reason, for some kind of help. Max asked who she is, which the young women said, "Im Tituba, the voodoo bone witch."

Thats all for now! Part three will be written on my free time from finals or later! Thank you again for all of you to be supportive of my interests and my stories of beyblade and witchcraft! I hope you enjoy the story so far! I hope people will be interested in the third part.


	3. Part 3

Part 3 Hilary/Hiromi Witchqueen

I WANT TO WARN EVERYONE THAT UNLIKE THE LAST TWO THE THIRD PART IS MORE DARKER, VIOLENT, AND DISTURBING. PLEASE CONTINUE READING WITH DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

THIS POST IS ALSO LONGER THAN PREVIOUSLY PLANNED SO I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE.

The most incredible thing that has happened since in the past few months is how much a fan support I have gained of this story that for awhile I was very timid and worried about sharing. Thank you @littleagranger, @bey-hunter, , @ariesvoid, @maxmiz, @jacquois13, , @martyoshka, , , , and many more who have commented, reblogged and liked my story, I couldn't have continued this story without your support!

So much of the world changes but often in certain times it doesn't change fast enough for people's societies. But when is it ever the right time?

The hardest part about writing this is how personal it can be for me, not just the amount of research I've put in, but the about of heart I've done to make Hilary/Hiromi an important member of the group, and at times for people to realize that, there had to be changes made. For that, making her the protagonist for just a season is an important part of realizing what her role to the beyblade community is, but also something that I realize awhile ago, how much as people we tend to not know enough about ourselves or anyone and that its a process that takes time. For that, Hilary has nothing about her past, present and future to know about and has been given time but no process of progression or even a single intent of development.

How often does it make me wonder how as time changes, the faster it goes, the slower it progresses for people of these kind of minorities. The fact we even have a class system on whose superior is still considered disturbing. The corrupt has been in control for some time in my country, but the worst part about it is, what we do to appease the ones who are willing to give us power to make more power. We are given the greatest test of all that humanity has, and that is choice. The choice to make something better of ourselves but also the choice to be aware and realize that while we gain the power to better ourselves, we also gain the power to get ourselves lost in it. The new realities we see has had us lost where we were when we were in our most weakest and most turmoil of state. How often does the cycle of humanity have to have that tragedy must play a role in our lives to open our hearts and awareness so we can learn from those tragedies and mistakes. Avoiding the obvious isn't going to make you stronger, what makes your stronger is the discipline to keep ourselves tamed in the same kind of thinking of when you were still in the state of turmoil and weakness. Often at times we reward our heroes greatly with attention and gold and they lose themselves in the rewards. But the cycle continues of slower progression of minorities. There is always going to be someone left out that must suffer to build themselves back up.

What makes this story so personal to me is how I often am the one taming myself to remind that while I do not have it worse like others, I must remind myself that their are things that doesn't make me better, not even close to a god. Michelangelo said on his deathbed, "I am still learning" and that is true. Our species are always still learning, and we must open to ourselves to everyone about learning and making mistakes. I often find myself thinking that confession is a weakness for those confessing and a power trip to those who are forcing others to confess. No one personally knows the amount of punishment someone is giving themselves inside their minds then the punishment people give to them. What we must do is know there is morality in us, and as a Pagan I know that you don't need religion to gain morality.

Hilary knows this well, and the fact is that kindness must be given in all forms because everyone has their own battle in their lives. The worst part of it, is the lack of empathy and consideration is given for us to give stre upngth to those who need it. But how often do we shame ourselves saying that we are not in pain enough to matter to deserve empathy and consideration? Perhaps that is a battle we all must work together to understand that superiorities isn't the answer, even to a queen and even to a witch.

Once Tituba introduced herself she brought the group downstairs where they were in a old spice and herb store. There she took the group in the back where she asked them more questions. But the PPB AllStarz were impatient as they had felt confused and wished to return back where they were. Tituba asked if they all wish to return to where they came from but Tyson was persistent on trying to understand what has happened to them. Tituba looked at Judy and asked her if she wishes to return back as well but Judy explained that there was someone in trouble that she wanted to help. Tituba answered for her that Judy choses to stay, and already can tell that the Bladebreakers wish to stay as well, but Micheal, Emily and Eddy were a confused and disturbed at what happened to them, but Rick on the other hand wished to stay because he was more temperamental then anything else, which of course Max was surprised and could easily tell he was actually worried of the situation at hand, even though the group hasn't told details on what just happened to them, Tituba answered for him that he will stay as well.

Tituba took a handful of powder and grain on the table and flicked onto a candle and lit itself instantly. She took the handle of the candle holder and walked over to the three PPB Allstarz members. They asked her what she was doing. Tituba answered, "I'm sure you will have your explanations soon, but now you wish to return back to New York." Ray asked how she knew they were from New York but Tituba ignored him. She answered to the three, "I am to send you back where once you came" and she blew the candle out and instantly Micheal, Emily and Eddy were gone. The remaining group were startled asked where they went, but Tituba told them they are back in New York, in which ever street, building they were last in. Max asked how would she know, but Tituba glanced a glare at him and went around the table to face all of her guests.

She requested all of them to tell her who was the witch that sent them here to her home. But of course, the boys and Judy were hesitant to say, as they suddenly felt they were outing someone in trouble. But Kai answered it was their friend Hilary Tachibana who sent them here, or at least thats what it looked like. Tituba's eyes widen, as she stepped around the table again to get closer to the group. "You mean the witch queen Hilary?" she asked them. The boys of course exchanged surprise looks. There Tituba came closer to them and ordered the boys to tell her what happened.

The boys hesitated once more but Judy stepped in to tell all that happened. To her and the boys, they were to find themselves more surprised that Tituba knew who Abigail Winters was. And that she and her coven in South Carolina was well known among their community, but many of their kind don't like to talk about it because of the tragedy that took place. Tituba explained most witches take what Abigail Winters did as a lesson to learn that covens can be as corrupted and fall apart just as much as an other religious group that gets together, whether it be part of a club or part of a group meeting, Abigail Winters is a black sheep of the pagan and witch community for the kinds of things she was willing to do to bring back paganism from the shadows. She isn't and wasn't the only black sheep of the pagan community, as much of what she does is understandable. But even witches refuse to join her side for the many decisions she makes. Her death was well spread among the witch community around the world, but more of it was well known because of her daughter Hilary. The present day queen of witches that many like Tituba assumed she was in hiding for safety. What Hilary has done for her kind has made her well known and admired unlike her mother, but Tituba admits she's only heard of her queen, but never really met her in person.

Tituba wonders why Queen Hilary chose to sent the blade breakers and Judy Tate here, when she and her majesty have never met before or daresay heard of Tituba before. Judy went on explaining that her sister possessed Hilary's body and tried to kill them, but before she could, Hilary was able to send them here. Tituba's eyes widen in shock. "Abigail Winters has taken over our Witch Queen's body?" Tituba asked her again, this time horrified.

Tituba claimed that an exorcism must be taken place as soon as possible. Now she understands why Hilary sent the boys and Judy to her. Tituba admits that as a voodoo bone witch, her magic derives from her mixed Caribbean and Congo background with native south american modernized into present day French magic. Tituba tells the boys and Judy that much of her magic is earth and spirit based, and necromancy is part of it. Spirit calling and banishing is part of her talents especially in cleansing spirits with voodoo magic. Tituba tells the boys that it's not because Hilary hasn't heard of her, is how she was able to know where she was located. As Tituba admits that in this present life, her name is Adelaide La Fontaine, an african french woman, but in her past life before she was Adelaide, she was known as Tituba, the voodoo slave witch that was the first accused in Salem 1692. Tituba explains she is an immortal soul. While her body isn't immortal, because it clearly is impossible to be immortal, her soul however is. And because of that, every life she has had in the past, she remembers everything of it and continuously knows of the lives she has had up to present day now, but her immortal soul did not start to come into fruition until she died later after she was set free from imprisonment in Salem, and sold off again as a slave to another owner.

Hilary must have either heard of her untrue story about her and Salem, but how she knew where Tituba was located and still existed continues to mingle in the back of Tituba's head. Tituba then explains that she needs help to stop Abigail. She leads the boys and Judy out into her backyard where they walk up a foresty hill. Tituba takes a athame from her apron and cuts a branch of a holly tree and whispers to the tree thanking for letting it have her cut the branch. She sets the branch in the ground and takes small rocks around her and places the rocks in a circle around the planted branch. The wind blows and Tituba looks down and chants a spell.

'Oh mother earth, blessings to be

Bring me thy friend who I wish in every need,

The teacher, thy Green Man's apprentice,

I covet thee, Bring me the forest witch to me'

The boys, Judy and Tituba looked up to find a grey wolf standing in front of them. It looks at them with bright yellow eyes, walks around, encircling them like prey. He passes walking in front of another tree, and comes out is not the wolf, but a young man. Claude, the male forest witch, Hilary's former teacher from Poland.

The boys and Judy backed away unsure of what they just witnessed. But Tituba and Claude came to one another grabbing and shaking arms, with Tituba saying, "Hello there brother."

Claude saw the boys and Judy and assumed he wasn't called here for something good. Claude asks why Tituba called for him considering that he wouldn't be called for something that has to do with humans. Tituba tells Claude that Hilary the witch queen has now been possessed by her former mother Abigail Winters. Claude explains that he already knew that, that the trees told him a few minutes ago before Tituba called for him here. He tells they need to perform an exorcism and a very strong one to keep Abigail down and to make sure Hilary lives through it. Tyson interrupted the conversation as soon as he heard Claude say that Hilary must live through an exorcism, begging the question to Tyson that Hilary may die if they undergo an exorcism anyways. Claude was mildly annoyed and confused with Tyson and didn't answer him back. Tituba however reassured that she will not let her die because she and Claude will make sure it wont' happened. They need their queen, the moment she was coronated, every witch in the world felt the presence of their witch goddess coronating their next leader. Someone that was meant to help their kind come out of the shadows and back into the light.

Claude askes Tyson and the his friends if they were human slaves to their witch queen. Which of course the boys denied, but Claude beckoned the question about their relationship. Which Tyson assured him they were friends. Claude's left eyebrow raised when Tyson said 'friend'. He immediately looked down at the fallen leaves, and then looked back up at Tyson, telling him they didn't know who she was until now. Kai asked who Claude was, and Claude explained that he is the forest witch from Poland, and that Hilary was his student. She was handed to him from her former teacher, the romani fire witch, to continue to teach her about the elements and precisely his expertise which is earth magick. Claude stated to Tyson and his friends that they clearly have no idea what they have gotten themselves into.

Claude tells the boys that they need to return back home wherever that is, because what they must do to save Hilary will be a dangerous and scarring experience to witness. But the boys refuse to take his suggestion as they needed to help their friend. Which Claude of course challenged asking them if she really was their friend.

Tyson did say that she lied to them, used them and tricked them in everything about who and what she was. But they also feel wrong if they abandoned her like this. Ray explains that in some ways the part of her they felt they always knew of her, wasn't a lie even when she revealed that she was a witch. The part of her that is strong and good willed, the bold and loving determination. Or at least the part of her that takes responsibilities to care for them. Ray said he's staying to help her because that part of her she never lied about. Claude looked almost impressed and relieved at the same time, but that expression quickly went away as he turned to Tituba saying that the kind of exorcism that must take place is the very place where Abigail Winters died. Claude turned to the boys and realized they can use them and Judy as leverage to bring Abigail in Hilary's body to the coven house in South Carolina. That is where they have to perform the exorcism. Tituba claims Judy can lead Abigail to the coven house instead, and the boys can be the helpers in the exorcism, hopefully maybe they can help inspire Hilary to fight back her body over Abigail.

The boys and Judy agree. Claude who noticed Judy recognized her. Immediately he put some of the pieces together when he recognized that Judy was Abigail Winter's half sister. Rick asked how they were gonna bring Abigail to South Carolina but the boys and Judy realized they were standing in a grassy field, ahead of them was a old house. They didn't even blink, and suddenly they were in South Carolina, standing a few yards away from Hilary's childhood coven home.

The boys and Judy were too dumbfounded once again, but Claude and Tituba didn't give them time to muster in the moment and demanded they followed them in the house. The old coven home that once was a school for witches, Tituba explained, was the very stepping stone to Hilary becoming the witch queen.

They all walked into the home where they immediately felt uneasy. Judy and the boys started to feel nauseous. Claude explains that is one of the tall signs of a spiritual and even horribly haunted home. if your not feeling well, whether you can't think, concentrate, or you feel nauseous or stressed, unhealthy spiritual activity is going on. And the coven house was filled with it. Claude explains to the boys that many young girls and boys died here when the coven started to take different sides because of Abigail making them into a small army to kill those responsible for murdering and executing their kind. Unfortuantley many of those who executed their kind are dead, so Abigail had trained Hilary and the coven to go after the present living families instead.

Tituba can see and feel what exactly happened. She led them into a drawing room where she stood on the exact spot that Abigail died on. Claude took out chalk and tied it to the stick where he drew a large circle on the wooden floor around Tituba. She crossed over it and they both looked at it approving the size to be big enough for Hilary's body to be placed in it. Tituba asked the boys to find some salt in the kitchen and to go fetch it. Claude took out his bag and took out a qual bird. He ripped the head off and had the blood spray around the circle. Tituba explained that bird's blood like qual is a significant ritual technique they used to bind spirits. She requested Rick to get some charcoal dust from the fire place and scoop some once Max found a bag of salt under a compartment in the kitchen. TItuba mixed the charcoal dust and salt, while Claude took he beak from the qual's head and placed it in a jar with the charcoal dust and salt to grind and mix. They took the salt and placed it on the line of the circle and put the leftovers on window sills and door ways. Claude asked for Judy to look for candles upstairs, and check under floor boards and inside the bedroom closets and the floors beneath those. Its a common reason to hide your tools of the craft in places people wouldn't necessarily find them in. The boys helped and found tons of different colored and white candles which Claude and Tituba took and used them around the circle. The colored candles they used and placed them on the circle to symbolize the directions:

East-wind-yellow candle

South-fire-red candle

West-water-blue candle

North-earth-green candle

They placed several black and white candles around the circle and had Rick and Ray and Kai help move a mirror against the wall near the circle to reflect the whole drawing room. Claude wrote sigils on the mirror with black ink and a paint brush while he requested Ray to go to the green house to collect dry sage. Tituba asked Max to bring a bowl of water and Tyson to hang wind chimes she found with hanging bells and pieces of bones on the windows. Claude took Kai upstairs to go into Abigail's room to find an object of hers that can be used as a vessel if banishing her spirit doesn't work.

Claude asked Kai if he ever heard of witch blades, which Kai explained what he saw Hilary did with Abigail's. Claude explains that what happened with Abigail's spirit had her use her own witchblade as a vessel. Because Hilary shattered it to dust, her spirit should have been set free and into the light, but it looks like she hooked to Hilary before she was setting her free. Kai asked Claude how he knows this, and Claude explained being a forest witch, your able to use and see different kind of divination techniques to see things. He also admits he's a clairvoyant. Claude tells Kai that spirits and energy live in everything, an example is Kai's beyblade with dranzer. Kai surprised to hear that Claude knew about his beyblade, but Claude quickly corrected him saying that bit beasts aren't bit beasts, there holy spirits that have possessed a vessel capable of being used to protect you with. And further more, holy spirits have entities, which means they once had lives of their own before becoming the spiritual beasts they are in their beyblades. Which means Dranzer was once human. Kai asked how, but Claude looks at him disappointed and surprised, asking Kai, "You don't hear them scream, do you?"

Before Kai could say anything else, Claude found a dusty silver tin container with pearls inside. He took the box and headed downstairs. Kai didn't follow at first because he thought he heard someone in the room, specifically thought he saw someone standing at the corner of the room. But no one was there.

Kai rushed out of the room to join Claude and the gang. Tituba with just a wave of her arm, had all the candles in the room instantly lit themselves. The sage that Ray collected, Tituba hung and burned in the center of the room, hanging from a wire of a broken chandelier. There the boys and Judy noticed as soon as Tituba lit all the candles, the sky outside went dark and night fell instantly. Claude had taken out the pearls of the silver container and dip them in a oil and placed them around Judy's neck. Judy asked why she was wearing the antique pearls and Tituba claimed that it belonged to Abigail, but precisely it belonged to Abigail's mother. Judy felt appalled at first until she realized that this was a way to bring Abigail here. They had Judy stand in the middle of the entry way in front of the front door of the house. Claude placed oil on Judy's arms and face and neck, explaining to her it's protection oil. So if Abigail harms her, that harm won't leave a mark.

Tituba then slightly rang a bell in her hand and started humming slowly singing Tahitian and suddenly the shadows of the candlelight started to form shapes. The boys came away from the walls when they can see human shapes suddenly coming into form but only staying the shadows behind the candle light. Tituba continued chanting when Claude took out a small drum and started banging it. Tituba's voice got louder as the human shapes form and the candle light started to show their faces. Judy realizing that these people were the spirits of the students of the coven. Tituba and Claude stopped their music ritual and the boys stared holding in their breaths as they can see the faces of the dead boys and girls of the household. Then they started chanting hauntingly a familiar song:

"Dee da dee da

black coat's daughter,

what was in the holy water,

gone to bed with an unclean head,

the angels they forgot her,

dee da dee da

black coat's daughter."

Inside the house the walls lit on fire suddenly. Tituba and Claude steered Tyson and the other to get into the drawing room and hide, while they told Judy to stand still. The children of the coven vanished from the sudden fire as the front door open and walked in was Hilary. Her eyes were darkened black and white, showing the possession of Abigail inside of her.

She came in walking only staring at Judy. The fires inside the house disappeared and Abigail tried to rip the pearls off of Judy's neck. But before she could, Claude tried to take Abigail from behind her, pulling her way, but Abigail used her force that literally pushed Claude away. Abigail tried to take again the pearls off of Judy. "You have no right to wear what does not belong to you! You never even knew her! She was the only thing that made me who I was and then your kind had to drive her away from me!" Abigail screamed to Judy.

Judy tried to tell Abigail that whatever grief she has, she doesn't need to drag Hilary in it. But Abigail spatted that it has to do with everyone now that Hilary being the Witchqueen not only gives her access to things unimaginable but unlimited power that she can use to take down the ones who have destroyed everything of their kind. But Abigail admits she can't continue her mission if her half sister continues to taint the very things she loves. Her daughter Hilary, her home, and of all things, her who was forced to leave her. Abigail sets Judy on fire, which has Max screaming for her. But Tituba appears out of nowhere next to Abigail who slams her hand so hard against Hilary's face, she falls to the floor, and then wipes away the flames off of Judy who is unmarked and not even scorched from the flames. Claude who told Max to stay back reassured him that the protection oil keeps her from harm of all kinds.

Abigail in Hilary's body gets up to attack Tituba only for Tituba to push her to the floor, trying to pin her down, where Claude comes over trying to help. Tyson and the boys can't contain the scene their witness and yelled at the two saying that what their doing doesn't feel right. But tries to push them off, both Claude and Tituba flying off hitting the walls and falling to the ground. Tyson tries to come over, only for Abigail to get up and jump on top of him, trying to choke him. "My daughter has love for you, but this kind of love is the weakness she doesn't need. You and your little friends need to die. My daughter doesn't deserve you." Kai tries to wrap his arms around Hilary's waist, trying to pick her up and pull her away from Tyson, and Ray, Max and Rick coming in to help. But the boys had to back away as their skin started to sizzle, starting to burn.

Tituba getting up tells the boys they need her in the drawing room. Judy comes in to get Abigail's attention. "You want what's yours?" She asked her. Taking the pearls off her neck, goes running into the drawing room, where Abigail pushes off all the boys and the walls set on fire again. She follows Judy in the drawing room, where she leads her to the circle. The dark figurative shapes behind the lights of the candles off the walls appeared once more, when Tituba started speaking Tahitian in a ritual manner, where Claude behind her followed. The boys could hear a drum playing, but no one was playing it, as Tituba's words became louder, the ghosts of the coven started to come forward and tried to hold down Hilary's body where she was led into the circle, pinned down. Judy took the pearls and threw it in the circle, finally giving back what Abigail wanted. But Hilary's body was constricted. Tituba took the chalk on the stick that Claude had and drew more symbols and sigils around the circle, each mark she finished, constricted a limb of Hilary's to pin her down and lay straight in the circle.

She finished and got up form the circle. "Abigail Winters, you will leave our Witch Queen's body, or meet your fate in darkest depths of Hades," Tituba stated to Abigail.

Abigail with Hilary's face only grinned. "You may have me trapped, but not for long. Im afraid that I have tapped into something that makes your voodoo necromancy nothing but wet paper, easy to rip. Easy to escape." Tituba tells Abigail she has no idea who she is, and has come across human and witch who has more talk in them then action. "My words are the most powerful thing in the world. Every witch knows words are the most powerful kind of magic." Abigail tells Tituba. And then she screams. Her scream was so loud, that the boys suddenly saw themselves separated and appearing in another place. The screaming was echoing in their ears, that suddenly Tyson, Max, Kai and Ray started to feel a great kind of pain. Something they can't seem to withstand.

Tyson started to feel like he can't breathe, his lungs feeling they collapsing. He opens his eyes to look down a group of people yelling and watching him as he felt himself being lifted upwards by the neck. The people were dressed in old fashion puritan colonial clothing, screaming at him slander and phrases from the bible that he had no knowledge of honestly. His breath started to phase into red like mist, almost like it was his blood being evaporated away. He looked down and noticed one other figure wearing a veil and diamond crown over her head was looking up at him. Underneath the lace, he can see half of her face was a beautiful woman, but the other half was in shadow, in the form of a skull. Her shoulders had melting candles burning on them. Tyson struggled to breathe, ready to give in just to end the pain when the vieled woman cuts down his rope.

Tyson falls to the ground where he finds himself in woods with the leaves blowing past him. A masked samurai afar from him, is slaying other soldiers when he comes towards to Tyson who tries to get up and run away but couldn't as he realized his lack of breathing is still effecting him. Tyson tries to crawl away when the masked samurai, wearing a dragon-like mask, stomps on Tyson's leg, forcing Tyson to look up at the samurai who takes off his mask to reveal a older version of himself staring back at him. Tyson sees the sword that the samurai has, and it's the family sword that still is in his family's dojo back in Japan. "Dragoon?" Tyson asked him. The samurai took his sword, and lunged it in Tyson's chest. Tyson felt the sudden rush like he was falling from the sky, only to feel like he was rolling nonstop, his mind and body felt like it was spinning and he struggled to breathe once more. Only to see the vieled woman next to him, holding his head up and breathing in his mouth for Tyson's to catch his breath. Yellow light surrounded him as he felt his body coming back to normal for him he can control it. the vieled woman with no words could only point towards the samurai that stabbed Tyson.

Tyson in an instant could see who was Dragoon before he was the spiritual beast that resides in his beyblade. It was only an instant, but to Tyson it felt like hours of him seeing Dragoon's point of view of his life. There slaughtered and took down a group of bandits who enslaved some villagers. He finds a young girl who looks an awful lot like Hilary, only to be her ancestor, to be one of the slaves and tries take her in since the bandits murdered her family. But the girl was so stubborn and unwilling to adapt to new normal life she was forced in, that the people in charge of her tried to sell her off as a prostitute. To prevent that, Dragoon, a 26 year old, decided to take and marry the 14 year old to save her form immediate shame and mistreatment. But the girl had a death wish for her new husband. And Tyson finds out the kind of person Dragoon once was as a very disturbing man.

He took pleasure in the fact his young wife wanted to kill him. He was a strong fighter and warrior, but he was the black sheep of his great family whose specialty was swordsmanship. He was the disturbing one who enjoyed the kill, but enjoyed it more when he was being hunted, as he was always one step ahead. Since she was a child bride, while Dragoon was off to do his warrior duties for the ruler in Kyoto, his wife befriended an old hag of the neighborhood that taught Dragoon's wife witchcraft so she can plan ahead for her husband's death without her being at fault. The night he allowed his wife to slay him was the night he realized she needed to know how to kill. Trespassing neighbors from China came to assassinate the ruler the emperor in Kyoto where Dragoon and his wife lived, only that Dragoon was able to take the assassin hostage and used him as an example for Dragoon's new wife to learn how to kill someone. The assassin had followers with him and one of them was a Chinese warrior who was against the assassination. Came to stop the assassination and bring his friend back to China, only to find he was kidnapped by Dragoon, so he tried to save his friend. But things went wrong when Dragoon was able to find and hunt him down, and bring him to his new wife to do the same thing he did to his friend. "Do exactly what I showed you." He told her. His new wife took the blade and did what she saw, but Dragoon interrupted taking her hand and leading her to how it's suppose to go, which she went off, and started stabbing the man, screaming that this how she wanted to kill him, like this, as she kept stabbing him.

Tyson seeing this only got more shocked when he saw this turned Dragoon on enough for them make love for the first time on top of the Chinese soldier's body. Tyson witnessed that the victim wasn't just any Chinese soldier, but he looked exactly like Ray, and there Tyson found out that this was Drigger before he became the bit beast that now belongs to Ray. Tyson could only feel ill and wanting to throw up when the vieled woman touched Tyson's shoulder motioning him to look away to the next memory which was that the body Drigger was sent back to China, but Dragoon was assassinated by a woman, who was Drigger's wife. Dragoon's wife, who just gave birth to a son, found out her husband's chance of her killing him was taken away from her, gives her son to her husband's dojo to be raised by them, as she makes a journey to China to kill the person who took away the chance to kill her husband. Both wives meet when Dragoon's wife dug up the grave of her husband and brought him in her home waiting for her. Drigger's wife also just gave birth to a son, so when both wives met for the first time, they made a truce that this vengeance would end with both their deaths, and a new kind of peace can be started with their sons. Dragoon's wife lets Drigger's wife kill her where her body then can be delivered back to Japan with her husband, both of them were burnt to ashes, and their ashes being forged in the Kinomiya family blade turning it blue and silver, exactly the way that Tyson saw growing up in his family's dojo.

The vision ended when Tyson opened his eyes unintentionally and saw himself being hung behind the neck, the sudden lack of air came back, only this time it felt even more real. He was choking once more, until he felt the branch that the rope was tied to suddenly snapped and he fell to the floor. Gasping for air, he looked up and saw two figures standing in front of him. A Chinese young woman and a Korean priestess, standing over him. "You must be Tyson," the Chinese woman said. "We were called to come and meet you," said the Korean priestess. Tyson coughed, "Called?" "Hecate told us we have a new elemental knight of Wind, and it's you." The Chinese woman answered him.

Max could only feel the burning pain in his chest and stomach when he was being rocked back and forth, the waters of a great storm taking him out, he drowns deeper and deeper and has no ability to go with the flow of the water. Instead it keeps him petrified and unable to work with whats he got. Drowning hurts a lot, it burns the chest when too much water enters you lungs. the worst part is that he feels from the openings of his body, he bleeds out and the water he resides in just continues to turn red like blood. There from his blood red eyes, through the clouds, he can make out being tied to a chair being lifted up and down form surface to the bottom of the ocean, like a catapult that the longer it keeps him down, the closer he is to drowning. But when brought back up, he can see people surrounding him, watching him, yelling slander and screaming 'Witch'.

Then he is brought back down into the water were above the surface, a vieled woman appears to pull Max out of the water. Max is dragged on a Spanish ship by what appears to be a Spanish soldier. Max is pulled on deck where he comes face to face with what appears to be an older version of himself, where he notices the man's flesh was scraped and bitten from small mouths, his armor wet and even scaly. He takes out his pistol from his belt and shoots Max in the head. The impact of the bullet hitting Max in the head pushes him backward where the vieled woman grasps onto him from the back and smears the blood from the bullet hole puts it in Max's mouth, helping Max somehow see it Draciel that shot him.

The vieled woman motioned Max's eyes to look the other direction where he sees Draciel and his shipmates, Spanish Conquistadors, anchor on a new land where they run into natives. Max sees Draciel and his shipmates are attacked by native americans when one of the conquistadors shoots at them first. An all out shoot out goes out when Draciel and his crew invade the native village and pillage the women and children. Searching for gold, and for taking out the natives to rename their newly found land, Draciel kills several native americans and tries and comes across a young girl trying to run away from the battle. Max watches as Draciel takes the girl and rapes her. He lets her go but not before she rips a piece of his hair out of his head. The native american girl was a young spiritualist that in the woods cut a piece of wood and shaped it into a disk, like a spinning top, and she ties Draciel's hair on it. She spins the small disk-like top and Draciel with his crew starts to attack his fellow ships mates and kill them, as the spinning top keeps spinning, Draciel doesn't stop, he moves so quickly slaying the remaining Conquistadors. Once the top stops spinning, the native american girl comes out of the woods to see Draciel, forcing him to his knees where she slits his throat, and his body lies down in the quagmire where small snapping turtles appear to the surface of the water and start snapping and eating Draciel's corpse away.

Max could only feel appalled and speechless as he felt his chest burning and unable to breathe. He vomited out water and it kept coming out as he open his eyes realizing he's still under water. But a wave of water suddenly pushes him upward where he gasps air for the first time and finally grabs onto a surface that he was relieved was sand belonging to a shore. Max looked up to see two women looking down on him. A Norwegian viking-dress woman and a dark skin woman with a hijab on. "Well look what we have here," said the Norwegian woman. "It is truly a gift that Allah comes to bestow upon us a new elemental knight of water." Said the woman with the hijab. "What?" Max gasped confused, out of breath and exhausted. "Congratulations, you have been rebirth by our Goddess of Witches Hecate, to serve our witch queen." the Norwegian woman explained.

Ray has never felt so claustrophobic before, at least not like this. He struggled to move, struggled to even breathe as his body felt constricted while tiny and slithering textures crawl and trickle on him, slithering and crawling inside and out of him. He couldn't breathe as he panicked trying to move his arms and push himself out of what felt like the dirt and mud. But what's worse was that he felt he wasn't alone as he fell deeper and deeper into the earth, something pulling him down. As he looked up, he can literally see a light and people looking downward into it. He was falling in a hole, a hole he can't get out of, and something was pulling him down. When he noticed on his chest were stacks of bricks and stone, pressing him. As he lost more and more breathe, constricted, and covered in stone and earth, Ray could hear the mumbling of of screams and yells of people of what he could guess were interrogating him, but he looked up and the surface got farther and father away from him just as their voices did, and he felt the earth consuming him, entering the inside of his body and him loosing sight as more and more weights just kept piling on top of him, and he falls deeper and deeper into the earth.

Faling on top of him however, was veiled woman where he was face to face with, and felt lighter realizing she was removing the stones from his chest. The lighter it got, the easier for Ray to crawl out of a the earth as he reached his hand outward to climb himself up, a hand suddenly grasped his and pulled him out. Ray was faced to face with a grown man who looked exactly like him, except the first thing he did was open his mouth wide enough to show large bare fangs that bit onto Ray's neck, large enough to bite his whole neck, being ripped apart. The man pulled his head back as Ray's neck was in ribbons, Ray for an instant felt that this man was him but soon felt there was no way it could be him even if they looked alike. Ray grasping of what was left of his neck, falling to the ground, panicking and dying but was suddenly grasped by the vieled woman who lifted his head up, and Ray's neck was back to normal. She motioned him to get up and witness what was in front of him, the man whose sudden features turned into a white tiger and looked exactly like him, Ray was able to see it was Drigger before he was a bit beast.

He saw that he was a Chinese warrior of a rebel group who defied their own emperor.

Ray could see Drigger was a driven and ambitious but also terrifying and held a dark secret. One of the emperor's daughters was a priestess in secret who Drigger seduced to get into the capital and the emperor's secrets. Even though he didn't mean to, Drigger did marry the daughter priestess. On their wedding night, they made a deal with the Mongul Huns to attack and assassinate the chinese emperor to make the monarchy of the chinese government fall into a first time Chinese capitalist democracy. But things became array when Dirgger only wanted one time deal with the huns, but didn't want any connection with the Great Kahn to serve as Drigger still believed China needed to be separated in it's own country and not be owned by Genghis Kahn himself. Drigger killed the Huns that he, his wife and a few other Chinese rebels of Drigger's team assimilated for the the Ku. When that plan didn't go well, Drigger's wife, the daughter priestess of the emperor had one of her sister's spelled to get their father alone and fall prey to where Drigger was able to take out the assignation by himself.

But one of the emperor's generals, his son, caught Drigger and tried to kill him for his father's death. There the general found a secret that Drigger was a necropheliac when he killed his wife's sister and fondled her.

Drigger killed the general when the daughter priestess witnessed her brother and sister's death. The two shared suddenly an unhealthy relationship where one must be close to death before one can be embraced. Drigger's dark secret was protected by the daughter priestess, as well as the assassination of her father the emperor of China. Drigger felt that the Chinese monarchy would not end unless they make a life for themselves, a hidden home where they must take place in their own capital democracy outside and unknown to Chinese eyes and ears. One of the Chinese rebels however got word that their was an hereditary extent connection with the emperor and to the Japanese emperor in Kyoto. Realizing that their assassination has lead them to a possible connection rule from the Japanese emperor. it may lead to Chinese monarchy becoming Japanese.

Drigger refused any of the rebels to go and take out the Japanese emperor as it may lead to war they don't deserve to start. Because of this, Drigger wanted to go over the plan of making their own land away from the Chinese government and rule and to be it's own kind of country. But one of the rebels left China anyways to assassinate the Japanese emperor. Drigger went after him but when Drigger reached in the middle of Kyoto, Drigger got kidnapped by Dragoon. Ray could see it was Tyson, but older looking. He could see it was actually Dragoon, and he assaulted and dragged Drigger to his place, where Ray watched the horror of his death take place by Dragoon's wife and they both made love on top of Drigger's body.

Drigger's body was sent back to China, where the daughter priestess already gave birth to a son. She became horrified of her husband's death, and even more enraged as how she found out how he died. After giving birth, the daughter priestess left Japan to assassinate Dragoon. She returned back to China to bury her husband, only to be confronted by Dragoon's wife with the head of her freshly buried husband on the table of their home. They both made a pack that each of them will have their sons be the peace of this unintentional dark crossing. The daughter priestess killed Dragoon's wife, agreeing with the truce. She then took the head of Drigger, and performed a spell where she took her husband's sword and killed herself with it. Both her spirit and Drigger's combined together from the spell to become the holy beast white tiger Drigger that helped guided their son to create and find the land now known as White Tiger Hills, hidden away from the outside world where no Chinese monarchy had no idea of its existence.

Ray could only feel both shocked and numb at the same time of what he just found out. The veiled woman only stroked with her palm the bottom of Ray's chin when she vanished and Ray saw and felt the earth collapsing on him this time. Ray had so much adrenaline in him that he rushed with his arms digging himself out. He couldn't believe the amount of breath he gasped and could take in when he saw the light, pulling himself out of the earth, only for his armed to grabbed and dragged out by Claude and Tituba. "Well this is a unexpected surprise," Claude said. Ray out of breath didn't say anything at first, except gasping out a 'what' under breath. "Hecate has saved you from Abigail's attempt to kill you with torture of our past witches experiences. She's made you something I would never expect." Tituba explained. Ray still taking breaths looked at Tituba, the sunlight blinding him until Tituba came into his view blocking the sun rays for him to look up at her, "What did….she do to me?" Claude helped pick Ray up lifting under his arm to stand on his feet. "She made you an elemental knight of earth. And we may have not much of a choice but to help you understand that." Claude told him. "What about Hilary?" Ray asked. "Were heading back to finish the exorcism. Were going to save our Queen, even if it may kill us doing so." Tituba answered.

Kai felt his body was being contorted, stretched, bones cracking, and his limbs tightened and chaffing. He could only open his eyes to see himself being hung up by rope and tide to a wooden poll when he saw a large crown around him. A black hooded figure threw pieces of tied hay and straw around Kai as a crowd was yelling, slandering at him, but Kai could only look over to see the building near him had a balcony of men watching as someone announced in a foreign language. Kai could feel the rush of cold air blow on his back as the sunset in the distance had it's light of the dimming sun fade away. Torches were lit, and all eyes were on Kai as the straw was set on fire, and Kai was set ablaze.

The amount of heat and pain all at once is something he has never felt in this extreme amount before. At first the flame was a settled wave of just a spare burn, but it engulfed the bottom of his legs and then he reached his torso. Everything was just excruciating from, as the smell, the actual melting of his skin, the flames reaching his bones even though he had no way of telling if the flames were still burning away his flesh, just that being burned was enough pain to feel everything being engulfed and yet evaporated at the same time. He screamed, but nothing like that could help. He could still hear them, the crowd screaming words like Heretic, Hexa, and of course Witch. The cold air of the night was unfelt. And he could wish for anything of it to end, but how many before him have and got no remorse? He couldn't tell, but the fire reaching his torso burned and melted away his stomach components and everything so far underneath it, that in his last moment of life left in him, he was able to see a veiled woman watching him.

She came closer enough that she grabbed his face untouched by the flames to keep his eyes open and looking at her, as he could see a glassy white eye and a beautiful porcelain face underneath the veil was a beautiful porcelain face but the other side of her face was a darkened skull. She placed her fingers tips on the dimples of Kai's eyes to widen for him to look straight at her. In that instant Kai was surprised to find he wasn't burning this time, but standing in the snow of a abandoned and burnt down kingdom. Charred bodies, buildings, everything was left in charcoal dust, black coal and scorched rubble, only to be simmered in the cold snow.

Kai looked over to the veiled woman who pointed in a direction for Kai to follow, there he saw a charred body being hung on a poll left like the rest. the veiled woman motioned him to walk up closer to the body, where Kai did so. He got close enough face to face to look at the charred face, only to see it's eyes suddenly open and its tied skeletal arm shoot out grabbed Kai's neck where under his feet, a fire was a blazed and he was now in a bright ball room where a woman was brought to the court of one of the Russian Tsars. Kai could see this woman with raven black hair held oddly similar looks to him, but seeing this, everyone around him didn't seem to recognize him. The veiled woman appear near Kai where she took his shoulder to motion him to look the other way, where he saw this raven hair woman to be who was actually Dranzer she was turned into a bit beast. This woman that Kai first knew as Dranzer, was a fire witch who lived in the outskirts of Siberia but her land was hidden away from a village where they had a visit from the Tsar passing by in the country. The village was falling into a great depression at the time, as food was futile and safety was vanishing.

Taxes were constantly being taken out of the citizens, but Dranzer that lived in solitary was being untouched by this, until a villager came across her and held word of her existence only for him to be burned to death by her. She fled the village only to confront the Tsar's carriage when they were visiting, and was taken prisoner. She was brought into the palace only to be sentenced to death, but Dranzer making a wager managed to prevent the Tsar from sending her to death when she managed to make the Tsar fear for his life and spell his queen to kill herself without touching her. The Tsar that was in the middle of breaking out a war soon with the neighboring borders of other countries, she managed to get the whole court to fear her when she asked the Tsar to kill himself and so he did.

To make everyone fear and leave her in peace, Dranzer managed to get the whole monarchy of Russia to bow down to her in fear of her witch powers and with this new found power she had never had before, Dranzer enthroned herself. She became the first and only queen of Russia who was both a witch and a pagan. Her logo was the fiery phoenix bird, and she prevented a war breaking out. Her new found power helped manage to save Russia from famine, a grand healthy economy and a vast growth of agriculture swept Russia under her reign. Even if her outcomes were positive, those under her rule in the court feared her and their very lives if they took and did something wrong. For a majority of her reign, Dranzer had engulfed herself in this new power taking out so many people who became her enemies because she was either a woman, a witch, or both, Dranzer took charge weakening Persia, breaking the chains of the parts of Russia that had Asia below it, and taking out most of her enemies with one swipe. She was very close in being in control of the whole world. But the people behind her back that serve her, in her own home tried to take her down. Dranzer had many assassination attempts being taken upon her, and she refused to marry to make alliance with another country. This led her to take action on anyone who was close to her. When a soldier and even a page boy tried to slip poison in her food, she found out and had them tortured and burned to death while she raped them. She broke away the corpses in to pieces and place them on the borders around the palace on pikes for all to see. When she was rumored to be pregnant, it was said Dranzer aborted her child and used it's blood to paint the table red to honor the food that was served to her and her court guests.

More and more, she became insane with power that had many of her servants flee the palace and she only had about 10-13 servants helping her. Behind her back, people tried every step to take her down, and one night they took a chance drugging her by creating vapors to slip into the cracks of the walls in the palace room where everyone was drugged so they could get Dranzer without security rushing in. But one of her guards took her out to safety and brought her to her chambers where he was killed defending her. Dranzer was dragged out of her bed and tided to a stake where they burned her death.

Kai watched Dranzer starting to burn when she summoned a fiery pheonix inside of her body, claiming that if she will burn, then all will have to burn with her. Dranzer let out the last of her fire abilities in the form of a phoenix and it's wings spread out so wide in flame, it evaporated the whole Russian kingdom. In a just a few seconds, the kingdom was gone, every innocent child, adult, animals, homes and life as Kai knew it was just gone in sudden flame. Their he felt he needed to vomit even if he didn't need to. Everything he just consumed from witnessing he just felt he needed to take out of him by bodily force but nothing was reacting. It just felt like, he saw himself in a woman who was with him this whole time. And he had no idea how to take it. The veiled woman from before thankfully appeared to Kai where she touched his face again, pushing him back into place where Kai felt constraint again, and the burning familiarity came back suddenly. He closed his eyes for an instant and then opened them again, to find himself being tied up to a post where flames were set on his, then suddenly wavering away when the flames burned his ropes and Kai was set free, numb from his limbs and he suddenly felt exhausted. When he fell to his knees, he saw two young women standing in front of him.

"That was a close," a young dark skinned girl with golden jewelry and a colorful pattern dress and garbs said looking down at him. "Who are you?" Kai asked. "A Romani. We were called upon by the Goddess of Witches." Another woman, taller then the Romani girl, stood by her, wearing an older Scottish garb and orange and red autumn hair. "If this is our new elemental knight of fire, I'm not impressed," the other woman with a Scottish accent said. "Patience, will make him a fiery knight of him yet," the Romani girl stated. "But first, we have to take you back to our queen, her exorcism is still going."

The boys couldn't believe how fast they were able to reach back to the coven house with an instant by the help of the strangers they came across who turns out, some where actually Hilary's former witch teachers. They walked back into the coven house where Kenny and Rick were there, surprised to see them. Kenny explained that the four were gone in an instant when Abigail made a loud scream, and then sunlight appeared outside and all the candles in the room were blown out, where the boys somehow instantly came walking back in. The boys were confused to hear this because they thought they were gone for hours. Max noticed his mother was missing, which Rick and Kenny admitted they didn't noticed she vanished. A scream was heard in the room where they had the exorcism taken place. Abigail in Hilary's body was still in the circle, but Judy was on the floor screaming near her. Max came to his mother's aide to get her to stop but she didn't seem to notice him and continued to scream terrified. The woman with the Hijab that came back with Max pushed Max out of the way for her to ease Judy by kissing her forehead for Judy to take a gasp of air like she just jumped out of being in water, and she managed to come back to reality. She hugged Max out of relief that the pain was over. Telling him that she kept seeing horrible acts of violence of young girls being poured acid and having their limbs being cut off, then she was in the same position too, saying to her son she felt and saw a man cut off her breast, and pouring acid on her head. She couldn't take it anymore and it kept happening over and over again in an endless loop.

Tituba explained to everyone that Abigail had all of them suffer the acts of crimes that their former witch kind had to endeavor. However, it wasn't the come back of the international witches that managed to save the bladebreakers but someone else. Tyson explained there was a veiled woman and that he had a horrifying nightmare where he learned who Dragoon was. Ray, Kai and Max admitted the same thing. "You guys really are morons." Claude admitted, "That veiled woman was the goddess Hecate, she saved you by giving you a second chance to save yourselves."

"Second chance? when did she give us a first chance?" Tyson asked frustrated.

"When your holy spirit Dragoon was turned into a what you call a bit beast." The Chinese witch answered him.

"Thats why their bit beasts? because they were being punished?" Max asked.

"We don't need to tell you why now do you we?" the Norwegian witch asked Max.

"Everything that Drigger did was punishment in the after life by living in my bit of my beyblade?" Ray asked.

Something like that, it's more about trying to passing on the abilities to better the existence and to prevent any historical acts that they did and that you would end up repeating," said the witch with the hijab.

"Why? why is this happening to us? why did Abigail make us see all that?" Kai asked.

"Abigail didn't make you see the past of your holy spirits lives. Hecate did." Tituba answered.

And thats how you survived your situations. When Abigail only sent you to die under the tortures that many witches have endured, Hecate saved you by pulling you out of that mental death sentence to show you the truth. Your "Bit Beasts" have a lot of common with you than you think." Claude explained.

"And with that, you were reborn. With a sign on your souls that every magical, psychically intent, intuitive and spiritualist could see." Tituba said as she took Tyson's hand and showed a glowing yellow triangle that appeared and then disappeared underneath his flesh.

"What is that?" Tyson asked.

"The symbol of wind." The Korean priestess answered him.

"And now we must finish this exorcism, because like it or not, our goddess of witches have knighted you as the literal figures of the four elements to our queen." Tituba finished as she pulled out of her corset a beybalde.

"Is that..?" Kenny asked.

"My witch blade, given to me by the Haitian deity Papa Legba." Tituba answered Kenny, as she just rolled her witch blade out of her hands and onto the wooden floor without a launcher, the witch blade spun with ease and great speed, circling around Hilary as she was still kept down by the sigils Tituba place down to constrict her. Claude took his out of his coat, and showed it to the Bladebreakers.

"My witch blade, gifted to me by good old fashion Robin Goodfellow." He just rolled his out of his hands and onto the floor and it spun, circling around Hilary, opposite to Tituba's cycle.

"Now that you know the truth, you have a chance on saving her, if you still want to take part in helping your friend," Tituba claimed to the boys.

"What do you expect us to do?" Max asked.

"Stand on the points of the elements," the Scottish witch told Max and the boys.

"The what?" Tyson asked.

The romani witch directed the boys stand by the color candles. She told Kai to stand by the red candle, Max by the blue candle, Ray the green candle, and Tyson the yellow candle. Claude directed the boys to take out their beyblades and launch to follow the cycle of the circle surrounding Hilary.

"Those blades are just plastic toys, but they are possessed by powerful spirits that are basically related to you in some way. Their reason for being by your side this whole time wasn't about winning games in competitions, it was about trying to passing their abilities onto you. They somehow had a relation to magic and witches and this is where they ended up becoming in the afterlife. They serve you so they can leave behind what powers they meddled with for you to use wisely and for them to finally rest in peace. But they could not be rid of you or get to what they needed because you couldn't hear them. Now you know their stories and abilities, use them in this moment now. Summon them, and their elemental powers will aide in this exorcism." Tituba directed the boys to launch and rip their cords of their beyblades as they encircled Hilary, whose body rose up instantly with the spinning of the six blades surrounding her.

The boys were nervous, but Claude reassured everything was going okay. The outside of the sky went dark again which Rick noticed and saw the candles relit themselves. Drumming was heard again even though no was playing them. Tituba started to dance like she was in a trance, working her moment as her witchblade started to spin faster then the other five, and as it spun faster around and around the circle, the drumming got louder. In air though, Abigail squirmed trying to undo whatever invisible force was keeping her tied down in her pose. She fell down to the floor when Hilary started to foam at the mouth. Tyson and the boys yelled for everything to stop as Hilary started to have trouble breathing. Tyson tried to step over the circle, but Claude pushed him away claiming that if they step over the circle he would release and ruin the exorcism. But Tyson didn't care saying they needed to get Hilary some medical help. The Chinese witch told Tyson that what happens in an exorcism like this, they have no choice but to have Hilary fight it through as it was common for the person in an exorcism to face physical trauma.

The Scottish witch came in with brooms and had some of the witches in the room take them to form a a star around Hilary, connecting the ends together. One took one broom out and said they could reach their hand through the opening to take hold on Hilary's hand as this was the only safest way for them to have contact with her without Abigail attacking them when they enter the circle. All four boys kneeled down laid their stomachs on the floor without moving away from their assigned spots to reach through the opening, all putting their arms out to take Hilary's hand. Her coughing stopped as she turned her head over to look at them with tears rolling down the side of her face and onto the back of her ears. There they could see that Abigail wasn't present, but this was Hilary. Tyson admitted with tears running down his face that he had no idea what to do. Hilary could only whisper a 'I'm sorry' to them.

"You can't be sorry for something like this," Max said.

"Yeah in the end, I'm pretty sure this was everyone and no one's fault," Ray assured her.

Hilary could only whimper a little at Ray's response.

"Listen to me, were gonna get through this, even though I have no idea how, But I usually just take a chance and just do it without thinking. Right now I'm just not sure how but it's gonna be okay no matter what." Tyson assured to Hilary, "Even though I am so out of this kind of league."

"What you said to Abigail before, when you crushed her witch blade, you said you were gonna be the kind of queen you choose to be. I know seeing you now and before, you were always one to begin with.

This maybe not the kind of battle we've done before, but i know if I was in your place, I don't think I could manage like you are doing now." Kai spoke to her softly and full heartedly.

"If you knew the kind of person I am, and the things I have done to survive, you would not see me as a queen, but as a monster that deserves to be punished." Hilary said. "My whole life I've been running to stay alive, to understand and endure pain, and I only get to suffer more because its' always my fault. I've done things you could never forgive and would never want me to be part of your lives ever again."

"Hilary, when this is over you can start over." Ray suggested.

"Yeah, we can get to know the real Hilary after all of this." Max added.

Hilary whimpered with tears flowing again, "I don't deserve you at all."

"Help us see why, and then let us be the judge of that." Tyson suggested.

"You want to see it all, see the real me?" She asked as she managed to get her other hand to grip on the Bladebreaker's hands.

"Hilary wait," Claude interrupted, "If what I think your going to do, you shouldn't do it, You could die using up that magic while under an exorcism!"

"My last chance at telling the truth after all the lies I've told, this maybe my last words, so let it be this." Hilary stated.

Her grip on their hands felt a surgical force in their bodies as the boys instantly found themselves in the beginning of Hilary's life as a witch. From the beginning they saw young Hilary showing signs of strange abilities, to the point of her exorcisms she endured and her rape by the three priests to the point her mother kicked her out of the home, becoming homeless until she met Abigail and her life as a witch begun.

It was like they were soaring through memories like swimming through water that shined of liquid sparkles.

They saw her life at the coven, what caused the fall of it, her life into Europe across the middle east and onto Asia where she met all her teachers. Where she learned the basics of elemental and other folk cultural witch craft, where she ended up kidnapped by the witch hunter's torture camp and Luxembourg and became coronated by Hecate, up until she got to Japan and became school girl Hilary and her life in secret where she kept herself hidden. She didn't have family in Japan but glamoured an abandoned home into a innocent neighborhood with a glamoured mother that wasn't real but kept unsuspecting people away so she can live in secret, where she lived isolated, trying to find out what kind of queen she deserves to be and how she got herself swept into Tyson and the lives of the Bladebreakers. Where she made a deal with their holy beasts to stay with the boys to help them see who they are, and have them rest in peace. Where in turn she kept them protected by any kind of harm intended by any kind of magick they weren't aware of. They saw she made a character out of school girl Hilary while her true self was kept in the broom closet. She failed every time she got closer to the boys seeing the holy spirits for who they really are, because she felt she would get herself suspected of being a witch, no matter if Japanese society looks at the occult differently in a nonchalant way, Hilary had too much happened to her to take a chance. She couldn't let anyone find out who she was. She went so far as to pretend she couldn't see their spirits in their beyblades without realizing she was making a whole fuss about it. Everything she did was to make sure people would turn the other way and assume the opposite of her. And the boys saw her struggle. It was only for a second, but it was all there.

The moment ended when Hilary let go and the boys returned back seeing Abigail was back awake in Hilary's body, which the boys retracted out of the circle and the star was enclosed again by placing the broom back where it was to make up the star. The boys realized now as everything felt it was put into place.

"You told us to be put these in spots so we can use the power of our elements in this exorcism?" Kai asked the group of mentor witches.

"We would take over, but you must do this yourselves, you can't know it any better unless now, in this very moment." The Romani witch explained.

Kai looked over at the rest of his teammates, "So lets do what our bit beasts wanted us to do from the beginning. Lets summon the elements."

Their blades spun suddenly faster and they started to glow, from what appeared on their foreheads were the prism symbols of the elements, making up the star around Hilary glow bright, then Tituba and Claude's blades spun around the glowing pentagram. Water from the walls started to fall, the flame of the candles started to shoot up high, the wood of the floors started to rise and break, the windows of the room blew open, for wind to enter in. Everything started to come together suddenly. But what stood in the reflection of the mirror was the dead witchling spirits of the coven. Kenny looked behind and around him noticing that their wasn't any figures standing around him like what he's seeing in the mirror. Standing in the front closer toward the frame of the mirror was a young dark skinned girl, who the boys recognized in Hilary's flashback of her life she showed them was Hilary's adopted sister Tiffany. She had her arms come out of the mirror and literally grab out Abigail's spirit, pulling her out of Hilary's body.

Tituba in her trance started dancing faster as her blade started spinning in the form of of the pentagram, and the walls started to deteriorate from the water falling leaking our and purifying the circle, where the water went through the black salt and quail's blood, it leaked under Hilary's body on the floor, making it easier for Tiffany's spirit to pull Abigail out. But Abigail wasn't leaving without a fight, as she struggled to push herself back into Hilary which every time made Hilary squirm and hold breath, making her look like she was having a seizure. The boys struggled to hold on to this, as they can see the coven witchlings were trying to help, but feared Hilary's physical health.

The other witchlings in the mirror came forward to help Tiffany by pushing their arms out of the mirror and helped grabbed and pull Abigail as well. The moment they finally managed to pull her whole spirit out of Hilary, Abigail was finally trapped in the mirror where the witchlings pushed her down, and she was unable to escape. The sage that hung in the middle of the room was burnt out to ash finally and the the spirits with Abigail inside the mirror vanished. Hilary got up instantly from the circle and while still inside it, took the mirror and pushed over to break into pieces and setting the shards on fire turning them back into sand where Abigail could never be put back together again. Tituba stopped her trance instantly and ended the exorcism saying, "And so it is."

"And So Mote It Be." Hilary added ending the exorcism where she stepped over the circle finally, only to collapse where all four of her boys grabbed onto her, she collapsed her head on Ray's shoulder, while Tyson and Kai had their arms around her back and Max and Ray held her waist.

The candles unlit themselves, the walls went back to normal as the water disappeared, the wooden floor panels stopped rising, the winds went to blowing slight breezes as the dawn of the sunlight came up.

"Is that the real morning?" Kenny asked.

"We've been here for three days, but alas, time is irrelevant." Tituba added.

"HOW?!" Kenny shocked to hear that they've been here for three days.

But Tyson shushed Kenny for Hilary to stay asleep. Claude stepped in claiming Hilary probably won't hear any of this, as he motioned Kai to carry Hilary out of the house. They all walked out under the shade of a tree outside of the home. Judy had taken the pearls that she threw aside for Abigail to take, and instead put them back in the tin to give it to Hilary. Who under the tree she woke up under, from hearing Tituba's Haitian medley blessing the home after a rigorous exorcism took place. After she was done, Claude has his guitar with him, singing a blessing song while Hilary took the time to stare at her former home. Realizing the spirits inside deserve to be released to the light. Hilary asked Tituba to aide her in setting the house on fire. Instantly with the deep breaths in their chests, and just a wave of their hands, the once Coven home to promising witches was set fire instantly, releasing Hilary's young sister and brother witches to the light, purifying this land and freeing it from anymore ill contempt.

"So what now your majesty?" Tituba asked Hilary.

Hilary could only smile back at the Voodoo Witch. She took out her hand towards her first intruding herself to Tituba first before answering her question.

"My job now is to bring Pagans and witches in to the light, and I guess the only way to do that is come out." Hilary suggested.

"How would you do that without sounding insane?" Claude asked.

"I don't know, but the first thing we need to do is bring witches and pagans from all over the world to come together and come out form their broom closets. And maybe trick the other side of the spectrum to realize they've been with witches their whole lives without realizing it." Hilary thought out loud trying to go over steps and ideas.

Tyson could only chuckle a little thinking, of something.

"What?" Hilary slightly annoyed with him asked.

"I was just thinking…" Tyson admitted.

"That can be dangerous," Kai added.

"It's just a thought! But what if…you have some kind of beyblading witch world tournament that has them all come out as witches and pagans but also normal people come out learning about you guys. Like a beyblade world champion tournament, but a witch version." Tyson suggested.

"That is…the most dumbest and amazing idea I've ever heard." Claude admitted honestly both laughing and in disbelief.

"Not to mention risky, you know we would be giving every witch hunter and religious fundamentalist a place where they can let loose their terrorist activities and we be trapped in a place where thousands can die." Tituba stated.

"Not mention witches that beyblade don't beyblade like you. We do supernatural beyblading, and you have no idea what kind of blading that is." Claude added to Tyson.

"They can learn." Hilary mentioned. "Not to mention, half the world makes up the olympics every four years, trapping millions in places and cities where tons of terrorist actions could take place. Let alone it can happen during other sporting events in stadiums of any kind of sport. Not even sports, but movie theaters, daily work hours in big business buildings, this kind of idea isn't anything new for the norm. Especially if were expected to get something as small as hecklers."

"Your majesty, with all due respect, you do know that supernatural blading is not a game, its an act of war. We are not going to repeat what the Romans did with the Christians with their great Gladiator Executions they considered funeral games."

Tituba mentioned to her queen.

"No, we don't have to make it all supernatural. We just have to make it witch and pagan-like enough for all witches and pagans, who do or don't have witch blades to enter and take part in. And that includes the non witches too," Hilary added.

"Your actually considering this idea?" Claude asked.

"Not before I need to know myself something. And that is about all of you, great world champion bladers," Hilary announced for the Bladebreakers to get her attention.

"You have been bestowed upon a responsibility that you didn't ask for. Being my elemental knights by our Goddess Hecate, I can't escape my responsibilities, but you…probably don't want to be part of any of this at all. And I can totally understand. After all of this, even what you said before about me starting over by being the real me with all you-"

"Which we were being serious about." Tyson added.

"You have the choice, in whatever what Hecate has made you, to not take part in anything that is me in your lives, as the witch queen, as my friends and trusted knights to protect and serve the witch community, which is kind of the rule that Hecate has given you. I will understand if you don't want to be part of this, and that you want to return back to your lives again," Hilary explained trying to be reasonable on the fact she doesn't want to force the boys to be part of something they don't want to be.

"I was thinking," Ray came in, "That my life in the next few years wasn't really planned out in the sense. Beyblading is all I do, and I don't know what else I can do or make of it besides just beyblading and sleeping and eating. If I can make something out of it and something much more by seeing a whole new other side of it, and make it something of, I don't know if career would be the word, but a plan in motion of my own to make, because I thought of nothing else, I want to stay to learn more of something I'm realizing I know very little of it turns out."

"Im sorry what?" Tyson asked.

"Im trying to say that Im choosing to stay, because after learning about Drigger, but also seeing what you went through Hilary, Im surprised to find how similar beyblading and witchcraft is. And there is so much more we have no idea about. If this is going to be something where I have to learn to be a whole new kind of blader, and maybe even learn to be a knight? I guess that's what Im gonna do." Ray finished his answer to Hilary.

Ray walked over to Hilary and kneeled down, "If her majesty wouldn't mind me being her elemental knight of earth, thats' what Im gonna be."

Hilary was only speechless but smiled because the sight of what Ray was doing was making her harden and crippling heart laugh a little with relief.

"Ray's got a point," Max added, "I mean, I guess I could take over and work with my mom, but…this is sounding a lot more interesting." Max glanced over at Judy who of course shrugged with a smirk agreeing with him. Max with that look got him to kneel down next to Ray in front of Hilary who then said, "Would her majesty be willing to let me stay as her knight of the element of water?"

"Well um…" Hilary hesitated.

"Hold that thought," Tyson came in, "Because of all the things that I've never really much thought of as a big deal, this is life changing for me. Because Im starting to realize how much I appreciate you, even when we were just classmates. I cannot get over the fact that you lied about everything, but I cannot get over the fact that I am totally okay with it. I mean, I was okay with it before the exorcism and us coming here and your sending us to Tituba. I heard you say to us something that I realized you did what you had to do and in the end I don't think any of it was yours to blame. I think, like anything when we have choices to make, we make them for ourselves, and yours is about bettering everyone around you, and thats the part of you that wasn't a lie, even when you were school girl Hilary. Im staying and maybe the situation has changed, but I know the parts of you haven't and won't anytime soon. So…" Tyson kneeled down in between Ray and Max, "Will her grand majesty Queen Hilary of…Witches?…accept me as her knight of wind?"

A small smirk at the corners of Hilary's face started rise up to her cheeks. But then her and everyone turned their heads to Kai, who was standing there, everyone wondering if he was waiting for his turn.

"I guess I gotta make a speech too." Kai mentioned.

"Well we did kinda started it, you might as well finish it," Ray mentioned.

Kai sighed rolling his eyes but his expression changed when he looked straight into Hilary's eyes.

"…I don't think I could be able to move on if you actually died like it felt you almost did today. But I cannot help wondering why. And that is because even when you weren't who you were, you were still the stubborn, and very good hearted person you've always been. Yes you were tricked, used, tortured, and you haven been through things that I don't think I can come to even seeing eye to eye of understanding it. And for the first time, I don't have answers and Im not contempt with it. I rather have the choices to make for myself, and not let anyone tell me what to do, but….I think you would be the only person I can safely believe I don't mind you telling me, because you actually know and have experienced more then I've ever had. What Im trying to say is…I don't have much of choice if I chose to leave anyways, something tells me that witch goddess is gonna haunt me until the day I die, and I don't see myself blading forever, but this….at least it feels like I would rather be this, than nothing else. Besides, I bet theres gonna be some amazing challenges to face if I stay."

The romani witch nodded agreeing.

"In that case," Kai went over to kneel down as well, "I chose to stay."

Hilary could only scoff in disbelief at what she was looking at, wiping her face emotional at the response she was given.

"FINE!" she accepted. "I, Queen Hilary, the Queen of Witches, Accept and Knight you all as my knights of the four elements."

The mentor witches, with Claude, Tituba, Rick and Judy all clapped congratulating the moment. The boys rose up from kneeling, smiling and feeling suddenly confident with their choice. Tituba then walked on over in front of Hilary to kneel down in front of her.

"I hope your majesty doesn't mind, but I too wish to stay, and be part of her movement. If anything, I wish to serve, hoping to be your advisor in someway in your reign for our kind to come into the light." Tituba requested.

"Serve? Tituba, I woud think being a former slave, serving would be the last thing you wanna do." Hilary was unsure with this request.

"I served, I was a few slaves in my past life, but I was also a master in others, a princess, a duchess, a general, I was several mothers and fathers too, but all those lives I have lived, has both mended and helped me avenge my former slave masters back in Salem. And 1692 was quite a long time ago. But I have never been able to be next to a queen of witches, that is going to revolutionize our kind, because no matter what lives I had in the past, I was always a witch in hiding. This will be my first life where I can be a witch in the open, and take part in making sure it stays that way." Tituba explained.

"I accept your position," Hilary claimed, "On one condition, you will not be my advisory, you will be my right hand. No one knows more than you when it comes experience of seeing the kinds of things mankind would react when it comes to changed and progression in history of the occult. If anything happened, I would want another queen to take my place when my reign is over."

"I am honored your majesty." Tituba accepted surprised at the sudden change of the higher position.

Hilary helped her up by taking her hand, "Also," Hilary added, "You can just call me Hilary, I don't think I want to be mentioned as 'Your majesty' it honestly sounds weird."

The both nodded smiling and laughing relieved. Hilary then turned to Claude, asking him to be her advisor which of course he accepted. And as for Hilary's mentor witches, she asked for all of them to be their promoters of their countries in her court of witches.

They all humbly accepted. And because the Bladebreakers accepted their roles as the knights of the elements, Hilary knew that the reason Hecate brought the international witches to them was because they were brought their to teach them the powers of the elements, which leads Hilary to set up a plan to teach her knights how to supernaturally beyblade for the upcoming war of witches coming out to revolutionize the modern world by setting up the first World Beyblading Witch Tournament.

Thank you for reading and Im so sorry for the loooooong post! Will see if anyone is interested in the fourth part now! But more does come after this! If anyone is interested please message to tell me. I apologize for the sudden dark turn of events, this was really important to the characters and more about the bit beasts and witchcraft with the elements and the gods continues to be explores and explained. But thats up to anyone willing to want to read the fourth part. Anyways, thanks again for reading and being supportive!


End file.
